I've become so numb
by ChogaRamirez
Summary: Er hatte sich die größte Mühe gegeben, um zu zeigen, wie herunter gekommen, unmoralisch und korrupt Gotham City doch war. Doch Batman hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Nun findet sich der Joker in der Nervenheilanstalt Arkham Asylum wieder, wo er sich mehr und mehr für die junge, unerfahrene und leicht zu manipulierende Psychologin Dr. Harleen Quinzel erwärmt.
1. Willkommen im Irrenhaus

_Diese Fanfiction basiert auf einem RPG, welches von einer Freundin und mir gespielt wird. Die Inspiration für das RPG war folgendes YouTube-FanVideo:_

Joker & Harley ;; "Every second I waste is more than I can take" = /sY5zM6-qMw0

Diese Fanfiction basiert ebenfalls auf dem Film "The Dark Knight" und knüpft unmittelbar an die Handlung an. Es ist deswegen notwendig, den Film zu kennen.

Das Cover stammt vom ~lay-me-to-sleep ( art/Harley-I-Want-Out-127226414) auf DeviantArt. Ich habe nur den Titel eingefügt. = .

Joker = Heath Ledger  
Harleen Quinzel = Brittany Murphy

* * *

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen sich Harleen zum wiederholten Mal fragte, warum sie überhaupt zur Arbeit gefahren war. Seit ihrem Schicht-Beginn - heute hatte sie zum dritten Mal in Folge die Nachtschicht - saß sie in ihrem kleinen fensterlosen Büro am Schreibtisch und las sich durch die Akten der Patienten, die Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, der Leiter der Nervenheilanstalt, für sie auserkoren hatte.

Sie hatte die Patienten bisher nur flüchtig kennen gelernt und durfte bei den Therapie-Sitzungen über einen Monitor mit dabei sein, aber ihre Arbeit in Arkham Asylum hatte sie sich wirklich anders vorgestellt. Sie suchte die Herausforderung und Akten studieren gehörte nun wirklich nicht dazu.

Sie seufzte, als sie eine Seite umblätterte und fragte sich, wie lange Arkham sie wohl noch an der kurzen Leine hielt, bis er der Meinung war, sie auf einen Patienten loslassen zu können.

Aber Harleen war fest entschlossen, Arkham zu zeigen, dass sie sehr wohl in der Lage war, genauso gute Arbeit zu leisten wie die anderen Psychologen hier! Sie hatte sich schließlich nicht umsonst für ihre hervorragenden Noten an der Universität von Gotham angestrengt und sich ausgerechnet diesen Job im berühmt-berüchtigten Arkham Asylum ausgesucht.

Als sie gerade nach ihrer Kaffeetasse griff, wurde die Bürotür aufgerissen und einer ihrer Kollegen, mit dem sie für gewöhnlich in der Kantine bei Mittagessen zusammen saß, steckte seinen Kopf herein. "Harleen! Sie haben den Joker! Er ist auf dem Weg hierher!" Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesagt, war er auch schon wieder weg. Harleen stellte ihre Tasse ab und beeilte sich, ihrem Kollegen zu folgen.

Der Joker, der in den letzten Tagen und Wochen Gotham City terrorisiert hatte, war endlich gefasst worden. Und er sollte in Arkham untergebracht werden. Anscheinend hielt das GCPD ihn für verrückt, so dass er nicht nach Blackgate gebracht wurde. Sie kannte ihn aus dem Fernsehen und er faszinierte sie. Hoffentlich bekam sie die Gelegenheit, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Noch während sie ihrem Kollegen hinterher lief, fasste sie den Entschluss, Dr. Arkham, sobald er im Haus war, zu bitten, dass sie den Joker behandeln durfte. So könnte sie ihrem Chef und dem Rest ihrer Kollegen zeigen, dass sie eine hervorragende Psychiaterin war und musste sich dann nicht mehr anhören, dass sie als Frau, die erst vor ein paar Monaten promoviert hatte, in dieser Anstalt fehl am Platz war, da hier nur die schlimmsten Psychopathen untergebracht waren.

* * *

Schnell huschten Lichtstrahlen immer wieder an ihm vorbei, die ihren Ursprung in den vielen Laternen hatten, die die nächtlichen Straßen von Gotham City taghell erleuchteten und den Weg in Richtung Arkham Asylum in gleichmäßigen Abständen säumten. Durch mehrere kleine Öffnungen im Dach des Polizei-Transporters konnte er den schnellen Wechsel von Licht und Dunkelheit genau wahrnehmen, da sie groteske Schatten auf die Wände warfen.

Die Öffnungen dienten anscheinend auch als eine Art Ventilationssystem, quasi wie Luftlöcher, so dass die anständigen und hoch qualifizierten Beamten des GCPD selbst in brütender Hitze im Hochsommer immer mit frischer Luft versorgt waren. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein ironisches Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er einen baugleichen Transporter mit einer Maschinenpistole beschossen, um an Harvey Dent zu kommen. Bei diesem Einsatz war auch eine Bazooka zum Einsatz gekommen, gegen die solche Transporter nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten.

Bis auf das Licht, spürte er nur noch das kalte Metall an seinen Gliedmaßen. Die harte Bank und die kahle Wand. Es kam ihm so vor, als ob das Metall, aus dem der Transporter hauptsächlich bestand, nie dafür hergestellt worden war, Körperwärme aufzunehmen, aber ihm war das egal. Es war die allgemeine Situation, die ihn nachdenklich stimmte. Das Spiel, welches er gespielt hatte, war verloren und zunächst blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich der Niederlage zu ergeben und einfach abzuwarten. Es war ein beschissenes Gefühl, weil dieser Einfallspinsel von Batman ihm diese Demütigung so deutlich vor Augen führte.

Er war es doch, der der Welt beweisen wollte, wie schlecht sie doch war! Wieso nur verstand das Niemand?! Dieser Batman war der Schlimmste von ihnen. Tat Gutes, um das Böse zu schützen. Einfach lachhaft! Und die Bevölkerung bejubelte ihn auch noch. Nicht, dass es ihn stören würde, es war nur eine beschämende Niederlage, seine Theorie nicht beweisen zu können. Wie ein Wissenschaftler, der sich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte und letztendlich von seinen Dozenten ausgelacht wurde.

"ICH BIN NICHT VERRÜCKT!", brüllte er aggressiv durch den Transporter. Ob ihn die beiden Polizeibeamten im vorderen Bereich hörten, war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt herzlich egal. Auch wenn er sich gerne einen Spaß daraus machte, so wusste er selbst, dass es bei weitem nicht so amüsant für ihn war. Und die aktuelle Situation zeigte es nur zu deutlich. Wenigstens war er allein hier drin. Wäre hier noch Jemand, dann käme er nicht umher, seine Wut an dieser armen Seele auszulassen.

* * *

An der Haupteingangstür des Arkham Asylum hatte sich fast die komplette Nachtschicht eingefunden. Einige der Wärter spielten nervös mit ihren Schlagstöcken und spähten immer wieder auf die Straße. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Sirenen zu hören waren und sich mehrere Polizeiwagen mit Sondersignal der Anstalt näherten. Sie bogen alle auf das Psychiatrie-Gelände ab und ein gepanzerter Mannschaftstransportwagen hielt direkt vor dem Eingang.

Der Wagen hielt abrupt an. Das heißt er müsse sich nun bewegen. Hatte er so gar keine Lust darauf. Keine Lust darauf, diese Fratzen zu sehen, die sich selbst für Helden hielten, waren sie doch aber nichts anderes als alles nur Schlächter. Keine Lust darauf, wie sie ihn hier heraus zerren und herum schubsen würden.

Kaum, dass der Wagen angehalten hatte, stiegen der Fahrer und der Beifahrer aus und eilten zur hinteren Tür, wo bereits ein dritter, bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Polizist, die Tür geöffnet hatte. "Komm raus da!", rief der Polizist im harschen Ton und richtete seine Waffe auf den Joker. Nur langsam erhob sich der Angesprochene und schlenderte gemütlich zum Ausgang. "Na wird's bald?!", richtete der Polizist erneut das Wort an ihn. Als würde es ihn auch nur einen Deut interessieren, was er da von sich zu geben hatte.

Nachdem der Clown leichtfüßig aus dem Mannschaftstransportwagen gehüpft war, hob er kurz den Kopf und sah sich das imposante, mehrstöckige Gebäude an, vor dem er stand. Der Anblick dieses gewaltigen Bauwerkes strahlte schon eine gewisse Macht auf ihn aus. Es war für ihn ein wenig so, als würde er in eine neue Wohnung einziehen.

Seine Hände waren vor dem Körper gefesselt und auch an den Fußgelenken trug er Fesseln, die mittels einer Kette mit den Handschellen verbunden waren. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und die grünen, zotteligen und strähnigen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Kleidung, allen voran der violette, auffällige Mantel, waren staubig und fleckig. Er ließ die Schultern hängen und machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Füße beim Gehen richtig anzuheben, wodurch er einen schlurfenden Gang hatte.

Als er von den Polizisten, begleitet von einigen Arkham-Wachen, durch die Eingangstür geführt wurde, versuchte Harleen einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen. Sämtliche Blicke waren auf den Joker gerichtet und es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er bei einer Fleischbeschau. Mussten sich so Frauen um Puff fühlen? Irgendwie witzig der Gedanke. Er schnaufte kurz verächtlich, bevor er seinen Blick ein wenig umher schweifen ließ und nur beifällig diese blonde junge Frau wahrnahm, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Im nächsten Augenblick waren seine Augen, genauso wie sein Interesse entschwunden und eher auf das gerichtet, was vor ihm lag.

Als der Joker den Kopf in Harleens Richtung drehte und sie für eine Sekunde direkt ansah, setzte ihr Herzschlag für einen Moment aus. Seine Schminke war zwar verlaufen, aber er sah bei weitem nicht so schlimm aus, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Und er wirkte auf sie nicht wie der Psychopath, der er im Fernsehen gewesen war. Er sah viel mehr aus wie ein Mann, der Alles verloren hatte und nun dringend auf Hilfe angewiesen war.

Die Gruppe aus Polizisten und Wärtern, die den Joker flankierten, wanderte durch einige Gänge, bis sie letztendlich in einem großen gekachelten, Raum ankamen, wo zunächst sämtliche Taschen seiner Kleidung nochmals von den Wärtern durchwühlt wurden, während mehrere Polizisten ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Als ob sie dies nicht bereits dreimal getan hätten.

"Mensch, ihr Jungs müsst aber echt unsicher sein, wenn ihr tausend Mal nachkontrolliert."

Wie immer antwortete ihm Niemand. Ein netter Plausch wäre doch ganz unterhaltsam gewesen. Aber nein, diese ach so tollen Staatsbeamten ließen sich zu keinem Gespräch hinreißen. Ob sie zuhause bei ihren Frauen auch so maulfaul waren?

"Gut", sagte einer der Wärter, der laut seinem Namensschild S. Carter hieß, nachdem die Hände, die den Joker abtasteten, verschwunden waren. "Schellen ab."

"Wie? Jetzt schon?", erwiderte der schlampig geschminkte Clown ohne echte Überraschung in der Stimme.

"Freu dich nicht zu früh, du Psycho!", konterte ein anderer Wärter aggressiv.

Schon wieder so ein Begriff. Wie es ihn reizte. Könnte er doch nur für einen Moment zu diesem feisten Kerl greifen und diese nette kleine Pistole an seinen fettigen Kopf drücken. Doch dafür hatte er gerade wirklich keine Zeit. Anstatt, dass sie ihm erst mal die Schellen abnahmen, packten einige Männer seinen Körper und versuchten ihn zu fixieren, so dass er sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen konnte.

"Hey, was wird das denn?" fragte er, doch wieder einmal erhielt er keine Antwort. Dann wurden endlich die Handschellen gelöst. "Ich frag ja nur", kommentierte der Joker mit Humor in der Stimme. "Ist ja neu für mich."

Ohne eine verbale Ankündigung oder eine andere Art der Vorwarnung, fingen die Männer an, an seiner Kleidung zu zerren und sie ihm fast schon vom Leib reißen zu wollen. Eilig wurde er entkleidet und genauso schnell wurde er wieder an den Hand- und Fußgelenken gefesselt. Was das auch immer hier werden sollte - es ging ihm jetzt schon mächtig auf den Sack.

Verstohlen blickte sich der Joker ein wenig um, um nachzusehen, was seine Eskorte nun machte, da prasselte auch schon ein kalter, schmerzender Wasserstrahl auf seinen Kopf. Er wollte sich aus dem festen Griff winden, der ihn unter dem eiskalten Wasser hielt, doch diese Mistkerle kamen von überall.

Das war doch der Beweis! Das war er! Wie ein Stück Vieh wurde man hier behandelt! Und dass sollte also die viel gelobte Gerechtigkeit sein? Das sollte diese Gerechtigkeit sein, wovon Batman die ganze Zeit gesprochen hatte? Und das Gute in den Menschen? Es war das reinste Trauerspiel, was sich hier ereignete! Ein Trauerspiel um die Menschheit!

Vollkommen durchnässt rannte die Farbe von seinem Gesicht über seinen Körper und verflüchtige sich immer mehr. Nur das Schwarz um die Augen wollte nicht so recht verschwinden - eine kleine Restschwärze blieb hartnäckig zurück. Bis auf das ebenfalls leicht heraus gewaschene grün in seinen Haaren zeugte Nichts mehr von dem schrecklichen Abbild des Jokers. Vielmehr sah er nun wie ein Mensch aus, was die Sache für ihn nur noch demütigender machte. Zum Schluss gab es noch einen der orangenen Overalls, den er sich überstreifen musste. Er durfte das auch endlich alleine tun, anstatt dass die Wärter ihn die ganze Zeit befingerten.

* * *

Einige ihrer Kollegen folgten neugierig den Polizisten und Wärtern, die den Joker in Richtung der Gemeinschaftsdusche abführten. Auch Harleen folgten ihnen mit einigem Abstand. Obwohl die Tür geschlossen war, konnte man die Stimmen der Wärter und des Jokers hören, wenn auch nicht die Worte, die gesprochen worden.

"Wie der Freak wohl ohne seine Schminke aussieht?", fragte einer ihrer Kollegen belustigt, was Harleen aus irgendeinem Grund wütend machte.

"Habt ihr Alle Nichts zu tun oder warum steht ihr hier rum?", fragte sie und sah jeden von ihren ernst an. "Er ist kein seltenes Tier in einem Zoo! Er ist ein Patient, wie jeder Andere, also behandelt ihn auch so!"

Harleen machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging eilig bis zum Ende des Ganges, wo die Überwachungszentrale der Wärter für den Hochsicherheitstrakt lag. Dort angekommen registrierte sie mit einem selbstzufriedenen Nicken, dass ihre Kollegen tatsächlich ihrem Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl gefolgt waren und nun wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Eigentlich hätte auch Harleen wieder in ihr muffiges kleines Büro gemusst, doch sie wollte vorher unbedingt noch einen Blick auf den Joker werfen, sobald er aus der Gemeinschaftsdusche raus und in seiner Zelle untergebracht war.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die Wärter den Joker, der inzwischen einen der orange-farbenen Overalls trug und klitschnasse Haare hatte, in Handschellen aus der Gemeinschaftsdusche schleiften. Er wehrte sich heftig gegen die rüde Behandlung, was den Wärtern gar nicht gefiel. Dem Joker war die ganze Behandlung, die er bislang erfahren hatte, so zuwider, dass er sich jetzt dagegen wehrte. Da aber seine Hand- und Fußgelenke wieder gefesselt waren, konnte er sich nur gegen die Wärter werfen, die ihn erbarmungslos festhielten.

Als es dem Joker tatsächlich gelang, seine Eskorte stolpern zu lassen, sodass sie ihre Griffe lockerten, zog einer der Männer, die die Gruppe nach hinten absicherte, seinen Schlagstock aus der Halterung am Gürtel und schlug dem Joker von hinten ins Kreuz. Er konnte den Sturz kaum mit den Händen abfangen und schlug mit der Schulter voran auf. Schmerzlich verzog er das Gesicht und versuchte sich so zu drehen, um einem weiteren Schlag eventuell ausweichen zu können. Als der Wärter zum zweiten Schlag ansetzte, rannte Harleen bereits den Gang hinunter und der Joker hörte ihre Stimme, die ihn zu schützen versuchte und an den Wänden widerhallte.

"Aufhören! Sofort aufhören!", rief sie lautstark und stellte sich dem Wärter mit erhobenen Armen in den Weg. "Das ist Misshandlung eines Schutzbefohlenen und wenn Sie morgen auch noch einen Job haben wollen, dann unterlassen Sie das sofort!"

Ach. Diese dämliche Arzt-Gequatsche. Als ob er hier noch unter Schutz stünde? Als ob er JEMALS unter Schutz stünde! Grummelnd steckte der Wärter den Schlagstock weg und nickte missmutig, sagte aber keinen Ton. Direkt zogen die nächsten Hände nach dem Joker, schliffen ihn über den Boden und schmissen ihn dann letztendlich ohne Hand- und Fußfesseln in eine Zelle.

Dort rappelte er sich langsam auf und ließ sich schwerlich auf die harte Metallliege fallen. Seine Wirbelknochen knackten etwas und er spürte, wie die Schmerzen seinen Körper durchzogen, doch das war ihm inzwischen vollkommen egal geworden. An diesen Schmerz hatte er sich schon vor langer Zeit gewöhnt.

Wie in Trance schien er die kahle Wand vor sich anzustarren. Was hatte er hier auch groß zu tun? Es gab doch nichts weiter, als hier zu rumzuhängen und gar nichts zu tun. Doch ihm war das nur recht. Auf auch nur irgendwelche Menschen hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust mehr. In den letzten Minuten hatten einfach zu viele Menschen an ihm herum gefummelt. Außerdem musste er darüber nachdenken, was er eigentlich falsch gemacht hatte. Manchmal fragte er sich das sogar über sein Leben.

Wo an welchem Punkt hatte er einen Fehler begangen? Batman! Batman war der Fehler gewesen! Aber genau aufgrund dieses Fehlers war er doch erst auferstanden, um diesen zu korrigieren! Naja ... Ein Meister war ja noch nie vom Himmel gefallen. Es würde sich schon eine weitere Möglichkeit anbieten. So leicht aufgeben würde er bestimmt nicht.

* * *

Vorsichtig näherte sich Harleen der Zelle und warf einen Blick durch die vergitterte kleine Öffnung in der stabilen Eisentür. Der Joker saß, ohne Handschellen, auf der Metallpritsche, die als Bett diente und starrte die gegenüber liegende Wand an.

"Wollen Sie mit dem Neuankömmling sprechen?", fragte plötzlich ein Wärter, den Harleen bislang noch gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

"Anscheinend bin ich die Einzige, die momentan Zeit hat, ihn hier zu begrüßen", erwiderte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Der Wärter nickte und zückte seinen Schlüsselbund, um die Zellentür zu öffnen.

Vorsichtig betrat die Ärztin den kleinen Raum. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Joker sie bemerkt hatte, aber er machte den Eindruck, dass ihn das nicht die Bohne interessierte.

"Hallo", sagte Harleen. Sie blieb an der inzwischen wieder geschlossenen Tür stehen und musterte den Mann mit den wirren, nassen Haaren. "Ich bin Doktor Harleen Quinzel. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie so behandelt worden sind. Brauchen Sie etwas? Ein Handtuch vielleicht?"

Gegen sein Interesse kam nun auch noch diese Ärztin in seine Zelle und versuchte sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch bei ihm zu entschulden. Anfänglich hatte er sie zunächst ignoriert, konnte er dies angesichts der zur Schau gestellten Naivität nicht mehr.

Es wirkte wie ein schlechter Witz, doch sie meinte es anscheinend so ernst. Das verriet ihm ihr Gesichtsausdruck. Kurz schloss er die Augen, ehe er sie aus den Augenwinkeln ansah. Seine Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg durch seine Lippen, über die Mundwinkel entlang und zurück in die Mundhöhle. Und er dachte nicht im Traum daran, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Wieso auch? Wenn er schwieg, würde sie wieder verschwinden. Wäre doch super.

Er schwieg. Der Joker schwieg, sah sie nur stumm an und leckte sich über die Lippen. Harleens Blick richtete sich auf seine Mundwinkel, wo sich Narben fast bis zum Wangenknochen hinauf erstreckten und so den Anschein erweckten, er würde immer grinsen. Aber seine Augen verrieten etwas anderes.

Sie ging in die Knie, um mit dem Joker auf Augenhöhe zu sein. "Hören Sie, Mister Joker", begann sie und versuchte, ihr Gegenüber aufmunternd anzusehen. "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das Alles für Sie sehr belastend ist, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, dass Sie mit mir kommunizieren. Wenn Sie nicht mit mir reden, kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen."  
Harleen seufzte lautlos und hoffte, dass er ihre Worte positiv auffasste.

Das war ja wirklich köstlich! Er fand es urkomisch, wie sie sich vor ihn hinhockte und meinte, so an ihn heran kommen zu können. Ein schmutziges Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, wobei sich ebenso seine, in schlechter Verfassung befindlichen gilblichen Zähne hervor linsten.

"Sie denken also, ich sollte reden um ... all dieses unwürdige Zeugs von meiner geschändeten Seele zu nehmen?", sprach er mit einem herabwürdigen Ton, als würde er mit einem dummen kleinen Kind reden. Es war ganz klar, dass er sich über sie lustig machte.

"Hören Sie, Mäuschen. Wieso sollte es mir schlecht gehen? Ist doch ganz gemütlich hier drin, oder nicht? Ich meine, ich hab' noch nicht Alles gesehen aber ich brenne förmlich darauf, Alles zu durchwühlen", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, während seine Arme und Hände leicht hektisch zu seinen Worten gestikulierten.

"Aber wenn es Ihnen recht wäre, würde ich zunächst einmal mein neues Heim in Ruhe genießen. Die Einweihungsparty könnten wir ja später schmeißen? Warte schon sehnsüchtig darauf. Sie können ja - hier - wie heißt er nochmal gleich? Diesen Crane! Den kennen Sie doch bestimmt? Den können Sie ja einladen. Wird 'ne Mordssause!"

Seine Stimme tropfte vor Ironie und Sarkasmus. Noch offensichtlicher, dass er sich über sie lustig machte, konnte es nicht mehr werden, auch wenn er es so gekonnt durchzog, als wären Worte vollkommen ernst gemeint.

Mit jedem Wort, welches der Joker ausspuckte, verfinsterte sich Harleens Gesichtsausdruck, bis ihre Mimik vollkommen undefinierbar wurde und einem Pokerface glich. Als er sie 'Mäuschen' nannte, war sie versucht, einfach aufzuspringen und ihm eine Standpauke zu halten, aber im letzten Moment konnte sie sich zurückhalten. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass der Joker sie - wie ihre Kollegen - für Jemanden hielt, der in Arkham Nichts zu suchen hatte.

Sie wusste von dem Moment an, als der Joker einen Fuß ins Arkham Asylum gesetzt hatte, dass es alles Andere als einfach mit ihm werden würde. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie hier provozieren versuchte und sie musste die Ruhe selbst sein, um sich nicht bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren.

Harleen hörte dem Joker aufmerksam zu und verkniff sich jeden Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag. Sie versuchte, eine Verbindung mit ihm zu knüpfen, auf die sein Therapeut später aufbauen konnte. Als er den ehemaligen Psychiater Jonathan Crane, der jetzt als Scarecrow sein Unwesen trieb, erwähnte, horchte Harleen auf. Hatten die Beiden etwas miteinander zu schaffen?

Nachdem der Joker seine kleine Ansprache beendet hatte, erhob sie sich langsam, verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper und sah ihn tadelnd an. Zwar war der Joker kein kleines Schulkind war, aber sie hoffte dennoch, dass es zumindest einen kleinen Effekt auf ihn ausübte.

"Das hier sollte keine Therapiestunde werden, Mister Joker. Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen ist und dass Ihnen Nichts fehlt. Da das aber anscheinend für Sie momentan schon zu viel ist, werde ich Sie nicht weiter behelligen", sagte sie in einem neutralen Tonfall, ganz so, wie sie es gelernt hatte. "Sie sollten sich aber von dem Gedanken verabschieden, dass Sie hier schalten und walten können, wie Sie es wollen. Wie jeder andere Patient haben Sie sich an unsere Regeln zu halten. Ihr Therapeut wird sich Ihnen sicherlich bald vorstellen und Ihnen alle Regeln erklären."

Ein Schmunzeln kam über seine Lippen. Es war ja richtig süß, wie sie sich aufregte war. Oh, ja natürlich hatte er es mitbekommen. Wenn eine Frau von super herzlich zur Eisprinzessin umschaltete, dann war sie wirklich angepisst. Wäre er ihr Freund, müsste er wohl als nächstes mit Blumen und Diamanten ankommen.

Ihre Standpauke, bezüglich seiner Art gerne in Allem seine Finger in Spiel zu haben, sah er mehr als Herausforderung an. Es gab natürlich Dinge, wo der Joker wusste, dass sie schwierig waren. Aber er betrachtete das Alles mehr aus einer lockeren Sichtweise.

»Wird schon irgendwie klappen!«

Nach diesem Spruch handelte er schon eine ganze Weile im Verbrecher-Milieu und es konnte sich doch sehen lassen, was inzwischen aus ihm geworden war. Wohl jede gottverdammte Person in Gotham City kannte ihn und wenn es auch nur sein Name war! Wenn man es so betrachtete, waren hier doch eine Menge Fans und Paparazzos, die nur danach lechzten, ein Foto von seinen eleganten Narben zu bekommen.

"Autogramme gibt's später, Püppchen" grinste der Joker selbstsicher, während Harleen seine Zelle verließ.


	2. Überdosis

Es war nun schon ein paar Tage, seit der Joker seinen Wohnsitz ins Arkham Asylum verlegt hatte und in dieser ganzen Zeit hatte sich noch kein Arzt gefunden, der seine Therapie freiwillig übernehmen wollte. Ihm war das nur recht. Das bedeutete eine Menge Freizeit. Zumindest wenn er Ausgang hatte, was nur wenige Stunden am Tag möglich war.

Gerade hatte er sich in eine Ecke verzogen und mit einem anderem Häftling Schach begonnen zu spielen. Strategisch versuchte er den Anderen zu überlisten, wobei er jedoch scheinbar kläglich versagte. Doch was kümmerte es ihn? Nach einem nur Sekundenbruchteile dauernden Blickkontakt, sprang er auf, packte er seinen Mithäftling, der sich auf eine recht psychotische Art an seiner Frau für ihr Fremdgehen gerächt hatte, am Kopf und knallte ihn kräftig auf den Steintisch, auf dem ein Schachbrett eingraviert war. Dabei ließ er die Königin im Auge des Mannes verschwinden. Sein Gegenüber brüllte vor Schmerz, während ihm das Blut aus dem Auge spritzte. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit im umzäunten Innenhof lag nun auf den Beiden.

"Sieht aus, als hättest du 'ne Dame im Auge. Du solltest sie dir schnappen" lachte der Joker.

"DU VERDAMMTER FREAK!", brüllte sein gegenüber und versuchte sich auf den Joker zu stürzen, um ihm das dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln.

Doch die Wärter reagierten schnell und rannten auf die Gruppe der Inhaftierten zu. Zwei der Beamten packten den verletzten Mann an den Armen, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich auf den Joker zu stürzen. Der abgeschminkte Clown hob lediglich die Hände hoch, um zu signalisieren, dass er unbewaffnet war und von ihm keine Gefahr zu ausging – zumindest im Moment. Er konnte sich das Schmunzeln kein Stück verkneifen, war er innerlich immerhin schon schallend am Lachen. Irgendwo musste man doch seinen Spaß her bekommen.

Doch so lustig dieser Spaß auch war, hatte der Joker nun mit der Quittung zu rechnen. In Handschellen wurde er in seine Zelle abgeführt, wo er in eine Zwangsjacke gesteckt wurde. Er bekam Arrest und durfte die nächsten Tage nicht mehr in den Innenhof. Und zu allem Übel wurde ihm auch noch eine ordentliche Dosis Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt.

* * *

Harleen war aufgeregt. Aufgeregter als bei ihren Abschlussprüfungen an der Universität und dem Vorstellungsgespräch bei ihrem jetzigen Boss. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie Jeremiah Arkham auf Händen und Knien angefleht, ihr die Chance zu geben, mit dem Joker zu arbeiten. Keiner ihrer Kollegen wollte auch nur in die Nähe des Clowns kommen und so rechnete sie sich gute Chancen aus. Und nun endlich hatte es sich ausgezahlt, dass sie in den vergangenen drei Tagen immer und immer wieder im Büro von Dr. Arkham war und versuchte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Richtige für den Job wäre.

Kaum, dass die Bürotür ins Schloss fiel, machte sie einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer und drückte die Patientenakte fest an ihre Brust. Der Joker war jetzt ihr Patient. Ihr erster richtiger Patient! Seine Akte war noch sehr spärlich gefüllt und außer der ersten Bestandsaufnahme nach seiner Ankunft, die aufzählte, was zu seinem Besitz gehörte und in welchem körperlichen und psychischen Zustand er war, fand man nur noch einige kopierte Seiten seiner Polizeiakte.

Harleen beeilte sich, in ihr Büro zu kommen, wo sie sich alle erforderlichen Materialien zu holen, die sie für eine erste Therapiestunde mit dem Joker brauchte. Angefangen bei einem Block und zwei Stiften, bis zu ihrer Brille. Eigentlich brauchte sie die nicht, aber sie fand, dass sie damit intellektueller und professioneller wirkte. Schnell hatte sie Alles gegriffen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Zelle des Jokers.

Zuerst musste sie seine Akte auf den neusten Stand bringen und seine Vorgeschichte ergründen. Sicher würde das nicht in einer Sitzung zu schaffen sein, denn sie schätzte den Joker als sehr verschlossene Person ein, der versuchte, Alles mit Humor zu übertünchen. Aber Harleen war sich sicher, dass hinter seiner vernarbten Fassade ein sehr emotionaler Mann mit einer zerstörten Seele steckte.

Zusammen mit einem Wärter näherte sich Harleen der Zelle des Jokers. Während ihre Begleitung die Tür aufschloss, straffte sie die Schultern und atmete tief durch. Jetzt kam der Moment, auf den sie seit ihrer Promovierung hingearbeitet hatte: Ihr erster eigener Patient. Nun musste sie zeigen, was sie konnte.

Angespannt betrat sie die Zelle. Der Joker saß recht teilnahmslos auf seinem Bett. Seit er heute Morgen beim Hofgang einem anderen Patienten eine Schachfigur in die Augenhöhle gerammt hatte, stand er unter Arrest und hatte einen ordentliche Dosis Beruhigungsmittel bekommen. Die Zwangsjacke war ihm inzwischen wieder abgenommen wurden.

Vollkommen ruhig lag der Joker auf seinem Bett und starrte wie von Sinne auf die andere Seite seiner Zelle, auf der er etwas mit seinem eigenen Blut hingeschmiert hatte. Es war eine Fledermaus.

Er zuckte zusammen. Diese verdammte Fledermaus - sie zuckte - sie flog - sie kam ihm nah - sie peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, doch er tat nichts. Er erschrak nur. Immer und immer wieder. Sie flatterte so wild um ihn herum, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben noch unten war. Plötzlich war sie wieder weg und alles war wieder wie vorher.

So fühlte es sich also an, wenn man langsam den Verstand verlor. Ein faszinierendes, aber auch richtig beschissenes Gefühl.

Harleen räusperte sich, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Hallo", sagte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch, den der Joker auf eigenen Wunsch samt einem Stuhl in seine Zelle bekommen hatte. "Ich bin hier, um Sie darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ich ab sofort Ihr Therapeut bin." Sie breitete seine Akte vor sich auf dem Tisch aus und legte sich den Block und einen der Stifte zurecht. "Wir hatten bei Ihrer Ankunft einen schlechten Start, weswegen ich gerne ein wenig mit Ihnen plaudern möchte."

Plötzlich vernahm der Joker ein Räuspern. Da war jemand. Irgendjemand hatte seine Zelle betreten, ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf in Richtung der Geräuschquelle und ebenso langsam nahm er wahr, wer dort stand. Die blonde Ärztin, die bei seiner Einweisung vor ein paar Tagen anwesend war und die seitdem jeden Tag nach ihm gesehen hatte.

Seine Reaktion ließ ein wenig auf sich warten und war letztendlich nicht mehr als ein leisen Knurren, was signalisierte, dass er ihre Anwesenheit registriert hatte. Eigentlich lag ihm ein sarkastischer Kommentar auf der Zunge, dort er war nicht in der Lage, ihn korrekt zu formulieren und auszusprechen.

Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, was die Ärztin ihm sagte - dass sie nun seine Therapeutin war, realisierte er nicht wirklich. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren und die Worte für eine Antwort zu formulieren.

"Verzeihen Sie, Liebste ... wenn ich so ..." Der Joker sprach nicht weiter. Er schloss langsam die Augen und bewegte sich so schwerfällig, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen. Er hob ein wenig die Arme und seine harten, knochigen, jedoch nicht schlanken Finger, spannten sich an, gestikulierten, wobei seine ungelenken Bewegungen aus Außenstehende so wirkten, so ob sein Gehirn wie im Nebel lag. "... dieses Zeug ... steckt noch in mir drin ...", sagte er langsam und stockend. Seine Augen wanderten unruhig an die Decke entlang und er schien wieder in eine andere Welt abzuschweifen.

Harleen beobachtete aufmerksam jede einzelne Regung des Jokers und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Ihr Patient war kaum in der Lage, einen vollständigen Satz zu sagen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt nicht richtig verstand, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ob es nur ein Trick von ihm war, sprang sie vom Stuhl auf und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. "Sehen Sie mich an", bat Harleen und holte eine Pupillenleuchte aus der Brusttasche ihres Arztkittels. Ihr Gegenüber reagierte nur langsam auf ihre Aufforderung, sodass sie ein wenig nach half und mit einer Hand nach seinem Kinn griff und so seinen Kopf behutsam in ihre Richtung drehte. Sie testete seine Pupillenreaktion und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer besorgter. Harleen griff nach dem Handgelenk des Jokers, um seinen Puls zu überprüfen und sah für einige Sekunden auf ihre Armbanduhr.

"Sie bleiben jetzt ganz ruhig hier sitzen, bis ich wieder da bin", sagte sie schließlich ruhig und beeilte sich anschließend, zur Tür zu kommen. Mit einem kräftigen Klopfen signalisierte sie dem vor der Tür stehenden Wachmann, dass sie raus wollte und der Mann kam dieser Aufforderung zügig nach.

Sie wusste, dass man ihm eine ordentliche Dosis Diazepan, auch als Valium bekannt, gegeben hatte, aber so wie es aussah, war die Dosis zu stark gewesen. Kaum, dass sie die Zelle verlassen hatte, rannte sie den Flur hinunter bis zu einem Raum, in dem die Medikamente gelagert wurden und der nur mit einer entsprechenden Karte zugänglich war.

Wenige Minuten später betrat Harleen mit einer Spritze, die gefüllt mit Flumazenil war, wieder die Zelle und ging neben dem Joker auf die Knie. Routiniert griff sie nach seinem Arm, schob den Ärmel der Overalls nach oben und klopfte ein paar Mal mit der flachen Hand auf seine Armbeuge, um die Venen besser sichtbar zu machen. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie die Spritze ansetzte und deren Inhalt in seiner Vene entleerte.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Harleen, ob und wann das von ihr injizierte Mittel zu wirken begann. Normalerweise wirkte es innerhalb weniger Minuten, trotzdem musste sie genau aufpassen, denn auch hierbei konnte es Nebenwirkungen kommen.

Es war nicht unbedingt eine tödliche Dosis gewesen, allerdings eine riskante und hätte sie ihm nicht das Gegenmittel für das Valium verabreicht, hätte der vermutlich noch bis zum nächsten Tage vor sich hin vegetiert. Nach einigen wenigen Minuten wurde er langsam wieder klar im Kopf und war nun vollkommen anwesend. Er sah seine Ärztin jedoch mit einem störenden Blick an, als wäre sie ein Eindringling in seinem Revier.

Unsicher darüber, was er als nächstes von sich geben sollte, blieb er einfach still und mied ihren Anblick. Sie hatte ihn ja schon irgendwie gerettet - was für ihn nur eine weitere große Schmach war. Andererseits musste er gestehen, dass er schon auf eine gewisse Art und Weise dankbar war. Nur zu schade, dass er sich vermutlich nicht erkenntlich zeigen würde, wobei ...? Dass er sich nicht über sie lustig machte, sollte Dank genug sein.

Als sie bemerkte, dass der Blick ihres Patienten klarer wurde, atmete sie tief durch. Das war schon einmal geschafft, aber sicher durfte sie sich später eine gehörige Standpauke von Dr. Arkham anhören. Schließlich hatte sie ihre Kompetenzen überschritten, denn Medikamente durfte sie eigentlich nur verschreiben und verabreichen, wenn ein erfahrener Kollege das ebenfalls befürwortete.

Sie seufzte lautlos und versuchte einen Blick in das Gesicht des Jokers zu werfen. Er hielt den Kopf so, dass sie nur sein Profil sehen konnte. "So ist es schon viel besser, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern Sie vorhin verstanden habe, was ich gesagt habe, aber ich bin ab sofort Ihre Therapeutin."

Nett war sie ja, die Kleine. Mochte er irgendwie. Das hatte allerdings rein gar nichts zu sagen. Das hatte er schon längst gelernt im Leben. Viele Leute die nett waren, waren es letztendlich nicht wert.

"So?", fragte er mit einem oberflächlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, als er den Kopf zu ihr drehte und sie ansah. "Is' mir genehm", sagte er, reichte ihr die Hand und sah ihr dabei eindringlich in die Augen. "Sie können mich Mr. J nennen, Liebes."

Die Art, wie er sie ansah, jagte Harleen einen Schauer über den Rücken. Allerdings keinen der angenehmen Art. Es waren seine dunklen Augen, die sie fast schon warnend ansahen, dass man sich ihm auf keinen Fall näheren sollte. Als ob er unsichtbar auf die Stirn tätowiert stehen hatte, dass man sich von ihm fern halten sollte.

Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals umständlich hinunter und versuchte sich, voll und ganz auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sie war schließlich hier, um dem Joker ein paar Informationen zu entlocken, auch wenn sie sich bewusst war, dass das mit Sicherheit kein einfacher Job werden würde. Sie schätzte ihn als Jemanden ein, der es mit der Wahrheit nicht ganz so genau nahm.

Ein wenig irritiert nahm sie seine angebotene Hand in ihre und schüttelte sie kurz, aber kräftig. "Mr. J?", wiederholte sie fragend und hob dabei ein wenig die Augenbraue an. "Lassen Sie sich auch so von Ihren Mitarbeitern so nennen, oder gilt dieser Name nur für Arkham?"

"Oh, der gilt für alle Sympathieträger", antwortete der Joker ihr mit einem schnippischen Lächeln und zog dann seine Hand zurück. "Ihnen ist bewusst, dass schon lange niemand mehr meine blanke Hand berührt hat?", fügte er hinzu starrte er sie weiterhin unverhohlen an. Seine Augen schienen dabei etwas Unverständliches zu flüstern. Dass sie etwas sagten, war nicht zu übersehen, doch war unklar ob sie etwas Nettes oder doch eher etwas Schreckliches erzählten.

Harleen wusste nicht genau, woran es lag, aber je länger sie mit dem Joker in seiner Zelle war, desto unwohler fühlte sie sich. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl, dass er ihr mit seinem starrten Blick tief in ihre eigene Seele blicken konnte. Eigentlich wusste sie natürlich, dass das Schwachsinn war, aber dieser Mann hatte etwas an sich, das sich nicht so einfach abstreiten ließ.

Die Art, wie er sie mit seinen Blicken fixierte, machte sie nervös, weswegen sie schnell die Hand weg zog, kaum dass er den Griff gelockert hatte. Sie rückte sich ihre Brille auf der Nase zurecht und zog sich auf den Stuhl schräg gegenüber dem Bett zurück, um wenigstens den Anschein von Professionalität zu wahren.

In Wirklichkeit war sie sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine so gute Ideen von ihr gewesen war, ausgerechnet diesen Patienten zu wollen. Er war ein mordlustiger Psychopath, der sicherlich keine Hemmungen hatte, auch sie zu töten, wenn sie seiner Flucht im Weg stand.

Nein, sie durfte nicht an so etwas wie Flucht oder einen therapieresistenten Patienten denken. Dann bräuchte sie morgen gar nicht mehr hier auftauchen. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen, schließlich wollte sie Arkham und den Anderen beweisen, dass sie sehr wohl das Zeug hatte, einen eigenen Patienten zu betreuen und zu resozialisieren!

Als der Joker seine Hand erwähnte, wurde Harleen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Ein wenig verwirrt sah sie ihren Gegenüber an und ihr Blick wechselte zwischen seiner nackten Hand und seinem grotesk anmutenden Lächeln. Als ihr Blick schließlich auf seine Augen traf, zuckte sie kurz unwillkürlich zusammen und sie hoffte sehr, dass es dem Joker nicht auffallen würde, dass sie kaum praktische Erfahrung mit ihrem Job hatte.

Es bereitete ihr einige Mühe, sich wieder auf seine Akte zu konzentrieren. "Bereitet es Ihnen große Schwierigkeiten, keine Handschuhe mehr tragen zu dürfen?", fragte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

Der Joker zuckte nichtssagend mit den Schultern. "Ich mach' mir nur nicht gern die Finger schmutzig." Angesichts seiner äußeren Erscheinung, war das ein recht ironischer Satz, immerhin war seine Kleidung auch nicht die Sauberste, ganz zu schweigen von den Haaren.

Das Harleen unsicher war, bemerkte er sofort. Fast so als könnte er es riechen, zog er ihren Duft in sich heimlich auf und genoss das ausgestoßene Hormon namens Adrenalin. Es war fast wie eine Droge für ihn. Seine Augen wollten nicht weggehen, blieben standhaft an der Ärztin kleben und ein Lächeln, als wäre er sich seiner und auch ihrer Position mehr als bewusst, verriet ihr, dass er sich wohl einen Spaß daraus machte.

"Meine Liebe, Sie kennen meinen Namen, aber was ist mit Ihrem?", fragte er und erwischte sie damit eiskalt. Immerhin war es wenig professionell dem Patienten nicht den eigenen Namen zu verraten, auch wenn er diesen schon längst an ihrem Namensschild ablesen konnte. "Quinzel, hm? Nun denn, Miss Quinzel?", harkte er nach, als wollte er hinten herum heraushören, ob sie noch ledig war oder nicht.


	3. Narben und Messer

Sorgfältig notierte Harleen mit einem Nicken seine Antwort auf ihrem Block. Sie konnte seine Blicke auf sich spüren, die sie sichtlich nervös machten. Normalerweise hatte sie keine Probleme, wenn sie in männlicher Gesellschaft war. Sie mochte es, wenn ihr die Männer hinterher sahen und mit den Augen auszogen. Natürlich ist das ein absolutes No-Go bei einem Patienten, aber selbst wenn der Joker nicht in einer Zelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt in Arkham Asylum sitzen würde, würde sie alleine sein Blick daran hindern, in einer Bar mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Er war zwar nicht unattraktiv - wenn man mal von seinen Narben absah - aber dennoch hatte er eine Ausstrahlung, bei der man ganz automatisch auf Distanz ging.

Bei der Erwähnung ihres Namens, zuckte Harleen kurz zusammen, ehe sie die Schultern ein wenig straffte und dem Joker ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Nun, Mister Joker", sagte sie langsam und benutzte in voller Absicht nicht den Namen, den er ihr angeboten hatte. "Ihre Aussage ist nicht korrekt. Ich kenne Ihren Künstlernamen, Ihr Pseudonym, den Namen, den Sie sich für die Öffentlichkeit ausgesucht haben, aber ich kenne nicht Ihren richtigen Namen. Und für Sie heißt es immer noch Dr. Quinzel."

"Hm ... hm ... hm ...", raunte der Joker. "Störrisches Ding, was? Ich mag das." Er lehnte sich gemütlich an die Rückwand, während seine Beine angewinkelt und seine Füße gerade auf dem Boden platziert waren. "Meinen Namen müssen sie sich erst noch verdienen, Dr. Quinzel." Wieder sprach er ihren akademischen Titel mit einer Betonung aus, die nur all zu gut darauf schließen ließ, dass er sie mit keinster Silbe ernst nahm - doch das sollte die Ärztin vielleicht nicht überbewerten - er nahm immerhin niemanden wirklich ernst.

Harleen sah dem Joker irritiert zu, wie er es sich an der Wand hinter seinem Bett gemütlich machte und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Eigentlich hatte sie schon erwartet, dass ihre Worte zumindest eine kleine Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Sie wollte Autorität ausstrahlen, aber irgendwie schien es so, als ob ihr Patient sie überhaupt nicht ernst nahm. Und das frustrierte sie. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich wie an ihrem ersten Tag hier in Arkham, als sie die Neue war. Es hatte sie Wochen gekostet, ihren Kollegen und nicht zuletzt Dr. Arkham selbst, klar zu machen, dass sie in dieser Psychiatrie absolut richtig war und ihre guten Noten kein Zufall waren.

Als der Joker sie ein störrisches Ding nannte, rümpfte sie die Nase und versuchte es einfach zu überhören. Psychopathen neigten dazu, ihre Ärzte herauszufordern. Und sie würde sich auf dieses Spiel nicht einlassen. Seine nachfolgende Bemerkung, dass ihm das gefalle, konnte sie allerdings nicht mehr überhören. Was sollte dass denn wieder bedeuten?

Innerlich schüttelte Harleen den Kopf. Sie durfte nicht zu viel in seine Worte hinein interpretieren. Er versuchte sicher nur, sie zu manipulieren. Ja, das musste es sein. Ein Versuch der Manipulation. Nichts weiter. Als ob sich ausgerechnet der Joker für sie interessieren würde. Und selbst wenn, würde es nichts daran ändern, dass sie nur ein rein berufliches Interesse an ihm hatte. Mehr nicht.

"Was genau meinen Sie damit, ich müsse mir Ihren Namen erst noch verdienen?", fragte Harleen schließlich, schlug die Beine übereinander und musterte den Joker aufmerksam.

"Das bedeutet, ich verrate ihn nicht Jedem", erklärte er, lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand und sah sie mit müden Augen an. "Und jeder der meinen Namen kennt ... nun ja ... sagen wir so ... Die halten jetzt einen erholsames Schläfchen." Kurz hob der Joker seine Augenbrauen als Erweiterung eines Schulterzuckens und strich sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Harleen beobachtete die Reaktion des Jokers ganz genau und machte sich nicht nur gedanklich entsprechende Notizen. Sie nickte bei seinen Worten und versuchte, so professionell wie möglich zu wirken, auch wenn ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief, als ihr die Tragweite seiner Worte richtig bewusst wurde.

Im Prinzip sagte er auf seine spezielle Art, dass alle Personen, die seinen richtigen Namen kannten, nicht mehr am Leben waren. Wenn sie nun irgendwann einmal seinen Namen kannte, würde das auch bedeuten, dass sie damit ihre eigene Sterbeurkunde unterschrieb?

Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf, um diese verwirrenden Gedanken wieder los zu werden und dem Joker keine Chance zu geben, sie zu analysieren. Das war immerhin ihr Job. Als sie wieder beobachtete, wie er sich über die Lefzen leckte, wechselte sie spontan das Thema. "Wo haben Sie diese Narben im Gesicht her?", fragte sie mit neugierigem Unterton in der Stimme.

In seiner Bewegung stockend drehte Joker langsam seinen Kopf zu seiner Ärztin. "Sie ...", begann er und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorn, ihre entgegen. "... wollen also wissen, woher ich meine Narben habe?"

Eindringlich starrte er sie an. Interessant, aber auch nicht verwunderlich. Die Frage musste ja kommen. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, sah auf seine Knie und begann mit seinen Daumen darauf herum zu drücken, während er seine Hand ein wenig drehte und begann, mit seinen Fingern zu spielen.

"Mein Vater ... war ein Trinker. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine? Er und Mommy ... sie hatten oft Streit ... Sie haute irgendwann einfach ab ... Er war sehr traurig geworden und ... Wissen Sie, ich wollte schon immer Menschen zum Lachen bringen." Er richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Harleen.

"Eines Tages nahm mein Vater mich in den Zirkus mit." Kurz lachte er und es sah aus, als würde er wahrhaftig aufblühen. "Da war so ein Clown. Gott, der war echt nicht schlecht. Hatte so weite Hosen. Sein Gürtel ist aufgeplatzt und ... wusch! Da war seine Hose unten." Er lachte erneut, sein Blick schweifte ab und er fing an, ein wenig hibbelig auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen. "Ich ging mit Daddy nach Hause. Ich nahm seine beste Sonntagshose, zerschnitt sie und zog sie an. Ich stellte mich vor ihn ..." Der Joker stand auf und griff nach dem Reißverschluss seines Overalls. "»Schau Daddy!«" Mit diesen Worten zog er den Reißverschluss runter und ließ den Overall von seinen Schultern gleiten. Er brach in Lachen aus, ging leicht in die Knie und stützte sich mit den Händen darauf ab. Sein Lachen klang richtig unbeschwert, doch es hielt nicht lange an, denn mit einem Mal änderte er seine Haltung und sprach mit rauem Ton weiter.

"Dann nahm er das Messer. »Du willst ein Clown sein ja?! Dann machen wir aus dir Einen!«" Der Joker beugte sich runter, zog den Overall wieder über seine Schultern, machte ihn jedoch nicht zu und setze sich wieder hin. "Na ja ...", beendete er seine Geschichte und machte ein paar Kopfbewegungen, die seine Narben betonten.

Harleen hörte dem Joker aufmerksam zu und versuchte gleichzeitig anhand seiner Mimik und Gestik heraus zu finden, was von dem stimmte, dass er erzählte. Als er über den Zirkus und den Clown sprach, konnte man förmlich spüren, wie er seine Deckung ein wenig fallen ließ. Ob dass nun ein Zeichen dafür war, dass seine Geschichte der Wahrheit entsprach, wagte Harleen nicht zu sagen. Rein vom persönlichen Standpunkt her wollte sie ihm glauben. Aber vom beruflichen Standpunkt aus musste sie erst einmal davon ausgehen, dass er sich diese Geschichte ausgedacht hatte.

Als der Joker davon erzählte, wie er mit der Hose seines Vaters hantierte und dabei mit dem Overall demonstrierte, wie es ausgesehen haben musste und unbeschwert lachte, glaubte Harleen für einen kurzen Moment eine kindliche Freude in seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein, aber dennoch schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Bis zu dem Moment, als der Joker schlagartig ernst wurde und das Messer erwähnte.

Sie sah ihn schockiert an und vergaß dabei vollkommen, sich Notizen zu machen. "Ihr Vater hat Sie so zugerichtet?", fragte sie vorsichtig und starrte seine Narben auf den Wangen beinahe wie hypnotisiert an. "Wie alt waren Sie damals?" Nach einem Moment konnte sie den Blick von den Narben losreißen und suchte den Augenkontakt mit ihrem Patienten. "Das muss eine sehr traumatische Erfahrung für Sie gewesen sein. Bevorzugen Sie deswegen ein Messer als Waffe?"

"Ich war ein Kind. Ich denke, das dürfte reichen", entgegnete er ihr. Immerhin spielte das Alter nun wirklich keinerlei Rolle. "Oh, ich glaube nicht an so was wie ein Trauma", demonstrierte er mit gestischen Anführungszeichen. "Ich glaube schlichtweg, was einen nicht umbringt macht einen nur ... komischer", grinste er dann und kam ihr nach einer kurzen Pause wieder ganz nah.

Harleen war sich sicher. Irgendein traumatisches Ereignis in seiner Vergangenheit hatte den Joker zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt war. Vermutlich nicht sofort mit einem großen Knall. Sie vermutete eher, dass es schleichend passiert war, ohne dass er es überhaupt bewusst mitbekommen hatte. So wie er sich gegen das Wort Trauma echauffierte, lag diese Vermutung sehr nahe.

Sie wollte sich diesbezüglich Notizen machen, als sich ihr Gegenüber ihr entgegen lehnte, sie erschrocken die Gestalt straffte und ihn mit einem Blick ansah, der deutlich zeigte, dass sie nicht wusste, was als nächstes passieren würde. Harleen war sich eigentlich sicher, dass er ihr nichts tun würde, auch wenn er mit Sicherheit in der Lage wäre, sie mit bloßen Händen innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu töten.

"Ich benutze Messer, weil sie so viel langsamer und ruhiger als Pistolen sind. Haben Sie mal Jemanden mit einer Pistole erschossen? Nein?", gab er als Schlussfolgerung von sich, immerhin hatten das die Wenigsten und schon sicher keine zierliche Ärztin.

Auf seine Frage, ob sie jemals eine andere Person erschossen hatte, wollte Harleen natürlich sofort protestieren, aber er gab ihr nicht einmal die Chance, den Mund aufzumachen, da er sich seine Frage selber beantwortete.

"Eine Waffe ist blitzschnell. Ziehen -" Er richtete sich vor ihr auf, zog die Finger an seiner Hüfte entlang als würde er eine Waffe ziehen, zielte mit seinen Fingern punktgenau auf ihre Stirn zwischen die Augen und machte schließlich eine Handbewegung, als würde er abdrücken. "Zielen - Schießen!"

Als er über Schusswaffen sprach und dabei eine Hand wie eine Pistole führte, wusste Harleen nicht, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war. Gut, weil er ohne Aufforderung redete, was bei den Patienten im Hochsicherheitstrakt nicht unbedingt zur Normalität gehörte. Oder schlecht, weil das, was er erzählte, ein sehr konfuses Bild auf seinen geistigen Zustand warf.

Natürlich war sie sich bewusst, dass sie einem psychopathischen Massenmörder gegenüber saß und ihr gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihr, dass sie dieses Gespräch jetzt sofort beenden sollte. Das Gefühl, dass der Joker ihre erste Therapiesitzung dominierte, nagte an ihr und es bereitete ihr ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Wie wahrscheinlich war es wohl, dass er ausrastete, wenn sie eine falsche Frage stellte? Er wollte anscheinend nicht über seine Kindheit sprechen - zumindest noch nicht.

Äußerlich völlig ruhig verfolgte sie seine Hand, die direkt auf ihre Stirn gerichtet war. Innerlich jedoch fühlte sie sich wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Es war zwar nur seine Hand, aber als er abdrückte, zuckte sie doch tatsächlich ein wenig zusammen. Es war seltsam, dass er einen so starken Effekt auf sie ausübte. Er hatte keine Waffe in der Hand und doch fühlte sie sich beinahe so, als würde er sich wirklich mit einer Waffe bedrohen.

Der Joker kniete sich vor Harleen und begegnete ihr auf Augenhöhe. "Und Sie wären einfach weg." Kurz benetzte er seine Lippen wieder mit Speichel. "Messer sind viel ... langsamer und viel ... schnittiger." Er erhob eine Hand und legte sie behutsam, beinahe vorsichtig an ihre Wange.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ging er vor ihr auf die Knie und legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange, was Harleen wieder dazu veranlasste, unwillkürlich zusammen zu zucken. Sie starrte ihn fast schon panisch an und drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um den Körperkontakt mit dem Joker zu unterbrechen. Das Seltsamste an dieser Berührung war, dass sie zwar im ersten Moment erschreckend war, doch sie sich auf eine sehr seltsame Art und Weise doch angenehm anfühlte.

"Kommen Sie", sagte er und hatte ihren Kiefer dann fest in der Hand.

Doch in dem Moment, als er ihr Kinn packte und sie damit praktisch zwang, ihn weiterhin anzusehen, sprudelte Panik an ihre emotionale Oberfläche wie bei einer entkorkten Champagnerflasche. Als er ihr dann behutsam den Zeigefinder auf die Lippen legte und sie sanft streichelte, sah sie ihn mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen an. Es war ihr in diesem Moment auch vollkommen egal, dass er sie wahrscheinlich lesen konnte wie ein Buch. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als ob er sie hypnotisiert hatte. Sie starrte ihn einfach nur stumm an und war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben oder auch nur irgendeine Gegenmaßnahme gegen seine körperliche Annäherung zu machen. Die Worte, die seinen Mund verließen, registrierte sie nur am Rande.

"Ich tue Ihnen nichts ... Ein Messer ..." Er legte sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen und führte ihn zur Seite weg. Am Mundwinkel drückte er sanft, zog ihn leicht nach oben und formte so ein Lächeln. "... muss nach und nach die Fleischschichten durchtrennen und dabei kann man ... so viele Emotionen sehen."

Während er sprach sah er ihr fest in die Augen, was Harleen aber kaum mitbekam, da ihr Blick von seinen Lippen und Narben wie hypnotisiert war. "Sie würden staunen, was man Alles über einen Menschen lernt, nur indem man diesem in die Augen sieht, während man mit einem Messer seine letzten Sekunden einläutet."

Er sah Harleen tiefsinnig und eindringend in die Augen, als würde er in ihre tiefsten Begierden vordringen. Seine Pupillen zuckten hin und her, erfassten jede Regung in ihren blauen Augen und dann verharrten seine Augen und es schien fast so, als ob er nun ebenso seine Pforten öffnete. Wenn sie nun nur noch aus ihrer Trance aufwachen würde, dann könnte auch sie ihn lesen. All zu lange gewährte er ihr jedoch diese Chance nicht. Schließlich löste er sich von ihr, richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich um.

Der Joker hatte sich ihr gegenüber ergiebig gezeigt, doch was sie nicht ahnen konnte ... – Seine Abgründe waren mehr als nur einfache Abgründe. Es war mehr wie ein Labyrinth, indem nur er wusste wo er sich befand. Überall Türen, jede mit etwas Anderem dahinter. Mit einer anderen Lüge. Eine Tür zu öffnen war nicht das wovor sich der Joker zierte. Es war einzig und allein die Frage, um welche Tür es sich handelte.


	4. Musiktherapie

Nun, einige Tage später, stand der Joker unter Beaufsichtigung in einen leeren Raum. Nichts weiter vor ihm, alles karg und trist, eine Melodie jedoch im Raum. Sie entstammte ihm selbst. Eine Violine am Kinn, das Streichinstrument in seiner Hand, den Rücken zu dem verspiegeltem Fenster, während die Melodie spielte. Eine sanfte, edle Musik, mit Höhen und Tiefen, etwas hektisch und doch vollkommen ruhig. So sanftmütig und doch unheimliche Musik.

Es war so als würde die Melodie von seinem Leben erzählen. Das Leben auf der Straße. Kämpfe, Schüsse, Flucht, Angst, Panik, Furcht. Ruhe, tiefe stille, erdrückende Gelassenheit, keineswegs erholsam, nur verschnaufend. Kampf um den Verstand, Kampf um die Existenz. Neue Richtung und neues Denken. Neue Orientierung. Nicht länger Flucht und Furcht, Teil des Kampfes und dominierendes Glied der Einschüchterung mit erhobenem Haupt.

Und plötzlich - schiefe Töne! Angestrengt riss Joker die Augen auf und vor ihm spielte sich der Kampf mit Batman ab. Die Arme verkrampften und der Violinenbogen in seinen Händen zerbrach. Die Violine hätte ihre letzten Töne gespielt. Er warf sie wutentbrannt an die nächste Wand, während er aufschrie. Wild atmend starrte er die zersplitterten Holzstücke an und schrie immer wieder kurz auf. Er brüllte die zerstörte Violine immer wieder an, so als ob sie an seinem Schicksal Schuld wäre. Er trat nach dem Musikinstrument und kickte kleine Holzteile durch den Raum, während sich seine Hände in den Haaren verkrallten und er seine Stirn an die kühle Wand presste.

Es war einer der Anfälle, die immer mal wieder aus ihm heraus brachen, wenn ihn unbemerkt Erinnerungen heimsuchten und er sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig genug unterdrückten konnte. Es waren diese Art Anfälle, wenn er um sich herum nichts mehr wahrnahm und nur noch Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen sah. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er sich beruhigt hatte und sich letztendlich auf den Boden kniete und diese verdammte Violine anstarrte.

Angespannt biss sich Harleen auf die Unterlippe und starrte durch die bruchfeste Scheibe des einseitigen Spiegels. Der Joker war allein in dem angrenzenden Raum, in dem normalerweise die Musiktherapie durchgeführt wurde. Heute jedoch nicht. Ihr Patient war allein mit den verschiedenen Instrumenten.

Sie hatte ihn quasi vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, als sie mit Sicherheitspersonal in seiner Zelle aufgetaucht war und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sich heute für einige Zeit mit Musik beschäftigen sollte. Sein Gesicht sprach natürlich Bände und er hatte Mühe, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Letztendlich hatte er sich ihrem Wunsch gebeugt, da die Wärter in dieser Hinsicht nicht mit sich reden ließen.

Mürrisch folgte der Joker in Handschellen seiner Ärztin, die nur so viele Worte mit ihm sprach, wie es unbedingt nötig war. Sie sagte kein Wort zu ihm auf dem Weg durch die schier endlosen Gänge der Nervenheilanstalt. Sie ging ein paar Schritte vor ihm und hielt fast krampfhaft einen Sicherheitsabstand aufrecht. Auch als die Gruppe im Raum der Musiktherapie ankam, teilte sie ihm mit wenigen Worten mit, dass er sich für einige Zeit alleine beschäftigten sollte, da sie sich noch um etwas Anderes kümmern musste.

Vermutlich war dem Joker klar, dass das nicht der Realität entsprach, denn für dumm hielt sie ihn nicht. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass der große Spiegel neben der Tür zur Beobachtung der Patienten diente und sich Harleen dahinter befand, um ihn zu beobachten.

Ob der Ansatz der Musiktherapie wirklich sinnvoll war, musste sich erst noch herausstellen. Diese Art der Therapie diente der Wiederherstellung, Erhaltung und Förderung seelischer, körperlicher und geistiger Gesundheit. Noch wusste Harleen nicht, ob es auch dem Joker funktionieren würde, aber sie war sich sicher, dass er auf jeden Fall Beschäftigung brauchte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn er sich langweilte oder sich unterfordert fühlte.

In den Tagen, die seit der ersten Therapiesitzung vergangen waren, hatte sie sich nicht mehr bei ihrem Patienten blicken lassen. Sie beobachtete ihn natürlich beim Freigang oder im Speiseraum, aber sie brauchte selbst erst einmal Zeit, um das Geschehene zu verdauen. Der Joker hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Die Art, wie er über das Töten mit einem Messer sprach und ihr dabei so nahe gekommen war, dass sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Haut spüren konnte, hatte sie extrem verunsichert.

Nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte, war Harleen fast panisch aufgesprungen, hatte ihre Unterlagen gegriffen und fluchtartig seine Zelle verlassen. Dass sie die Spritze mit dem Gegenmittel für das Valium in der Zelle hatte liegen lassen, bemerkte sie erst, als sie sich im Gang gegen die Zellentür lehnte und tief durch atmete.

Vermutlich sah wirklich durch den Wind aus, den der Wärter, der zur Sicherheit immer in der Nähe war, wenn ein Therapeut bei einem Patienten in der Zelle war, fragte, ob ihr der Joker etwas getan hatte. Natürlich verneinte sie die Frage, denn es wäre sehr peinlich gewesen, wenn sie zugeben müsste, bei ihrer ersten Therapiesitzung schon versagt zu haben.

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln erklärte sie dem Wärter, der laut seinem Namensschild Miller hieß, dass sie etwas ganz wichtiges in ihrem Büro zu erledigen hatte und fragte gleichzeitig, ob er so nett wäre, die Spritze zu holen, bevor der Joker damit sich selbst oder Andere verletzen konnte.

Anfangs sah sich der Joker nur gelangweilt in dem hellen, großzügig geschnittenen Raum um, ehe er anfing, herum zu gehen und sich die Instrumente anzusehen. Bei einem der Violinenkästen blieb er schließlich stehen und öffnete ihn. Harleen war angenehm überrascht, dass er sich ausgerechnet eine Violine ausgesucht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er sich eher zu dem Klavier im hinteren Bereich hingezogen fühlte. Der Joker war kein Mitläufer und hatte seinen eigenen Stil. Dadurch, dass er vermutlich auch sehr anspruchsvoll war, hätte Harleen auf das Klavier getippt.

Im Umgang mit der Violine schien der Joker geübt zu sein. Er wirkte nicht wie Jemand, der das Streichinstrument zum ersten Mal in den Händen hielt. Routiniert klemmte er sich das Ende der Violine zwischen Kinn und Schulter und führte probeweise den Bogen über die Saiten. Den Hals des Instrumentes hielt er fest, aber trotzdem sanft in der Hand. Er stimmte nicht nach, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass er zufrieden damit war und begann, eine Melodie zu spielen.

Es war eine langsame, fast schon melancholische Melodie, die der Joker den Saiten entlockte. Es klang schwermütig und gedrückt, aber er spielte es fehlerfrei. Zumindest konnte Harleen keinen falschen Ton heraus hören. Beim Spiel hatte er die Augen geschlossen und wirkte versunken in dem, was die Melodie in ihm auslöste.

Dann veränderte sich sein ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später gab die Violine schiefe Töne von sich. Der Joker verkrampfte sich und seiner Mimik zu folge, wurde er gerade von seinen inneren Dämonen heimgesucht. Im nächsten Moment brach der Bogen in seiner Hand entzwei und mit einem vor Wut verzerrten Gesicht warf er das Instrument gegen die Wand, wo sie in ihre Einzelteile zerfiel.

Harleen erschrak bei dem Geräusch, was das zerberstende Holz verursachte und ihr Blick fiel automatisch auf den Joker, der sich seiner Wut ergab und sich frustriert die Haare raufte. Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Kittels und fühlte die glatte, kalte Oberfläche der Beruhigungsspritze in ihrer Hand, die ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit gab.

Kurz schloss Harleen die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie durfte sich nicht weiter von ihrer Angst lenken lassen. Sie war immerhin seine Therapeutin und sich musste sich jetzt ihrer Angst stellen. Denn wenn sie es nicht tat, könnte sie genauso gut ihren Job an den Nagel hängen und der Psychologie für immer den Rücken kehren.

Was auch immer es war, was den Joker so aufgewühlt hatte, sie musste jetzt zu ihm und ihn beruhigen, bevor er sich so in seine Wut hinein steigerte, dass er wieder mit Valium vollgepumpt und in Zwangsjacke in seiner Zelle geschleift wurde.

Äußerlich fest entschlossen verließ Harleen den Beobachtungsraum und betrat den Therapieraum. Als sie den Joker mit ausdruckslosen und leerem Blick die Überreste der Violine anstarren sah, eilte sie zu ihm, sank neben ihm auf den Boden konnte sich gerade noch selber daran hindern, mitfühlend nach seiner Hand zu greifen. Die Angst vor ihrem eigenen Patienten war in diesem Moment wie weggeblasen. Vordergründig war jetzt die Sorge, die man deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht sehen konnte.

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?", fragte sie vorsichtig und unterdrückte das starke Bedürfnis, ihn einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und fest zu halten, bis seine Dämonen verschwanden.

Sein Kopf neigte sich zu ihrem, doch er sagte nichts. Er schwieg beharrlich und ließ gerade mal seine Augen davon sprechen, wie sehr er diese Welt doch verabscheute.


	5. Auf Tuchfühlung

Ein wenig hatte es Harleen schon frustriert, dass der Joker nach seinem emotionalen Ausbruch nicht besonders auskunftsfreudig gewesen war. Aber sie ließ es darauf beruhen und drängte ihn nicht dazu, darüber zu erzählen. Sie war schon froh darüber, dass er zum ersten Mal, seit er in Arkham Asylum inhaftiert war, recht umgänglich und ruhig war. Selbstverständlich vermerkte sie diese Auffälligkeiten in seiner Akte und notierte sich entsprechende Vermutungen dazu. Mittlerweile war sie sich auch recht sicher, dass der Joker der mit Abstand interessanteste, weil komplexeste Patient der ganzen Anstalt war.

Die Zeit bis zur nächsten Unterredung mit ihrem Patienten nutze Harleen dazu, tiefere Einsicht in seine Polizeiakte zu werfen und diverse Fachbücher zu Rate zu ziehen, um eine bessere Einsicht in seine Psyche zu bekomme, was sich allerdings als schwieriger heraus stellte, als gedacht.

Sie sprach sogar mit Commissioner Gordon darüber, wie er die Kontakte mit dem Joker erlebt hatte und wie er ihn einschätzte. Bei diesem Gespräch erfuhr die Ärztin auch Dinge, die nicht in der Polizeiakte aufgetaucht waren, wie zum Beispiel seine persönlichen Eindrücke, die Gordon nicht vermerkt hatte.

Momentan war Harleen ganz froh darüber, nur aller paar Tage direkten Kontakt mit dem Joker zu haben. Er war ein schwieriger Patient und es erforderte jede Menge Vorbereitung und Recherche, um aus ihm irgendwie schlau zu werden. In solchen Momenten kam sie sich eher wie ein Privatdetektiv vor, als wie eine Psychologin. Aber wenn sie dem Joker helfen wollte, dann musste sie seine Vergangenheit kennen. Und da er derzeit nicht gewillt war, darüber zu sprechen, musste sie eben selbst herausfinden, was los war.

Wieder einige Sitzungen später, quasselte Harleen ihn gerade mit irgendeinem Zeugs zu. Er hörte ihr nicht zu. Belangloses Gewäsch über irgendwelche ... ach, was wusste er schon. Es interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne, was es alles für Krankheiten gäbe und unter welchen er vielleicht leiden würde. Er wusste woran er litt.

"Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von der dissozialen Persönlichkeitsstörung gehört?", fragte Harleen und hakte einen Punkt auf ihren Block ab. Sie hatte im Vorfeld dieser Therapiesitzung, die nun zum ersten Mal in einem der speziellen Räume stattfand, die unter anderem mit der obligatorischen, wenn auch sehr klischeehaften Couch ausgestattet war, verschiedene Diagnosen heraus gearbeitet und wollte sie ihrem Patienten möglichst schonend mitteilen.

"Die antisoziale oder auch dissoziale Persönlichkeitsstörung ist gekennzeichnet durch eine Missachtung sozialer Normen und mangelndes Einfühlungsvermögen in die Gefühle anderer. Zwischen dem Verhalten und den herrschenden sozialen Normen besteht eine erhebliche Diskrepanz", zitierte sie wie aus dem Lehrbuch und saß den Joker dabei bewusst an. Er saß ihr gegenüber und machte den Eindruck, dass er ihr überhaupt nicht zuhörte. "Kommt Ihnen das vielleicht irgendwie bekannt vor?", fragte sie weiter. Der leere Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Gegenübers ließ sie lautlos seufzen.

Sie machte sich eine entsprechende Notiz, dass der Joker aktuell einer Gesprächstherapie eher abgeneigt war, als sie erstaunt den Kopf hob und ihren Patienten ein wenig irritiert ansah. "Batman ...", knurrte er kaum hörbar vor sich hin.

Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er dann langsam blinzelnd zu ihr sah und zu sprechen begann. "Muss es Sie nicht frustrieren ...?" seine Stimme war rau und etwas heiser, als würde ihm gerade die Stimme zum sprechen fehlen. "Ihr Job", fügte der Joker als Ergänzung hinzu. "Studieren ... Qualifizieren ... Bewerben ... Angenommen werden ... Und das Alles, damit die Kollegen Einen für unfähig betrachten."

Als der Joker dann zum ersten Mal in dieser Sitzung anfing zu sprechen, verwandelte sich Harleens Irritation nach nur wenigen Worten in Beunruhigung und puren Unglauben. Woher, zum Teufel, wusste der Joker, was ihre Kollegen von ihr hielten?

Mit starrem Blick sah der Joker zu ihr und ließ abermals seine finstersten Abgründe walten. "Dabei ist das doch Ihre Berufung? Ihr Leben. Ihre Existenz. Nur um ... hier zu landen, bei diesen ... Möchtegern-Chauvinisten ... Haben Sie sich tatsächlich dazu herabgelassen ... Ihrem Dozenten einen ... kleinen verstohlenen Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche zu gewähren, während Sie ... Ihr weiches Gesäß auf seinen Schreibtisch platziert haben, um ihm ... 'Eine Lehrstoff-bezogene Frage' zu stellen ..."

Mit einem durchdringenden Blick sah er sie an. Es war der Verlauf von Harleens Vergangenheit. Oftmals hatte sie ihren Dozenten kleine Gegenleistungen für eine 'gute Zusammenarbeit' erbracht. Anders hätte sie ihren Traumberuf gar nicht bestehen können, war das Durchkommen überhaupt sehr schwer.

Als er dann auch noch intime Details aus ihrer Studienzeit zum Besten gab, verlor ihr Gesicht jegliche Farbe und ihr entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Blass und sprachlos starrte sie ihren Patienten an und war unfähig, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Wie war er an diese Informationen gekommen?

Nicht einmal Jeremiah Arkham wusste um den Umstand, dass sie das ein oder andere Mal ihren Noten ein wenig auf die Sprünge geholfen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass ihr der Lehrstoff zu viel gewesen wäre, aber sie hatte noch andere Interessen während des Studiums gehabt und so weniger Zeit zum Lernen gehabt. Einer ihrer Dozenten hatte mit der Aussage, dass sie zwar hochintelligent, aber faul war, den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen.

Wie zum Teufel ...?

Irgendwie hatte der Joker es geschafft, während seines Aufenthaltes hier in Arkham an diese privaten Informationen zu gelangen. Es musste in dieser Zeit passiert sein, denn bevor er hier seine Zelle bezog, wusste er nicht einmal um ihre Existenz.

"Diese Kürbisköpfe halten Sie für unfähig. Inkompetent. Schwach. Berechenbar. Doch wissen Sie was? Ich denke, dass sind Sie keineswegs. Ich denke, Sie sind gefährlich ...", schmiegte sich ein sanftes Schmunzeln auf seine Lippen. "Sie haben Pfeffer unterm Hintern, Püppchen."

Als der Joker endete und sie ansah, rasten ihre Gedanken immer noch. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, was sie gerade aus dem Mund ihres Patienten gehört hatte. Zum Glück hatte sie bislang darauf verzichtet, ein Tonbandgerät während der Sitzung mitlaufen zu lassen. Es wäre ihr Karriereende, wenn diese Informationen an ihre Vorgesetzten gelangen würde.

"Woher haben Sie diese Informationen ...?", fragte sie nach einem Moment leise.

Leises dreckiges Kichern stieg aus seiner Kehle, während er sie anstarrte. "Sie denken ich bin ein Monster, was?", fragte er in ruhigem Tonfall. "Was denken Sie, wenn Sie sich Gotham ansehen? Sie sind hier doch geboren, kennen diese Stadt also in- und auswendig. Ich wette, Sie verbinden etwas Heimisches mit dieser Stadt - deswegen sind Sie hier wohl auch geblieben aber ... auch Angst, nicht wahr?"

Tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig schossen Harleen durch den Kopf, als der Joker sie mit seinem Blick fixierte. Der gesunde Menschenverstand brüllte sie geradezu an, jetzt aufzuspringen, ihn zu Recht zu weisen und schleunigst den Raum zu verlassen. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie blieb stocksteif auf dem Stuhl sitzen und starrte den Mann ihr gegenüber an.

Vielleicht hatte sie zu wenig Berufspraxis, um zu verstehen, was hier gerade geschah. Sie sollte es sein, die Theorien aufstellte und ihn damit konfrontierte. Sie war diejenige, die ein Diplom in ihrem Büro hängen hatte, nicht er! Und trotzdem kam sie sich wie im falschen Film vor.

Es war gespenstisch, wie er ihre geheimsten Gedanken in Worte fasste und sie aussprach. Auf der einen Seite jagte er ihr eine Heidenangst ein, aber auf der anderen Seite war sie so fasziniert von ihm, dass sie unbedingt mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen wollte.

Bei seiner Frage, ob sie Angst in Gotham City hatte, hätte sie am liebsten gelacht. Natürlich hatte sie Angst. Es gab so viele Verrückte da draußen, dass sie sich schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr traute, im Dunkeln allein durch die Straßen zu gehen. Wo Gestalten wie Scarecrow, Batman und auch der Joker auftauchten, musste ein Nest sein und sicher stand schon der nächste Wahnsinnige in den Startlöchern. Sie hatte in den Nachrichten von einem Typen gehört, der Personen entführte und kryptische Rätsel an die Polizei schickte. Keinen von ihnen wollte Harleen jemals im Dunkeln in einer Seitenstraße begegnen.

Langsam stand der Joker auf und kam ihr näher, ruhig und gelassen. In keinster Weise drückte seine Körperhaltung Gefahr aus. "Sie wurden Psychologin, um Ihrer Angst Herr zu werden, denn Sie haben entdeckt, dass die Angst noch was ganz anderes mit Ihnen macht, als Sie nur zu erstarren."  
Er ging vor Harleen auf die Knie und legte seine Hände behutsam auf ihre nackten Knie. "... Erregung ...", gab er leise von sich, während er ihr mit sanfter Mine ins Gesicht sah. Seine Augen blieben dabei so tief und dunkel, wie sie es schon vorher waren.

Als der Joker sich vor sie hin kniete und ihr vorsichtig, beinahe sanft eine Hand auf ihr Knie legte, zuckte sie automatisch zusammen. Es war wie ein kurzer Stromstoß, der bei Weitem nicht so unangenehm war, wie er eigentlich sein sollte. Ohne es wollen, empfand sie tatsächlich Sympathie für ihren Patienten. Aber das durfte nicht sein! Sie durfte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sie persönliche Gefühle für den Joker entwickelte! Er war schließlich nach wie vor ein sehr gefährlicher – wenn auch sehr anziehender – Mann. Doch so, wie er sie ansah, konnte sie einfach nicht den Blick von ihm abwenden.

"Wenn diese Angst Sie nicht gerade in ihren Griff hat, dann ...", fuhr er fort und glitt mit seinen Händen vorsichtig an den Außenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang. "... pumpt sie diese mit Adrenalin zu. Aufregung. Spaß. Begierde. Erregung. - Es kribbelt, nicht wahr?", fragte er sie, als er an ihrer Hüfte angekommen war.

Er musste früher zweifelsfrei mal ein sehr attraktiver Mann gewesen sein. Wie er wohl ohne diese entstellenden Narben aussah? Gedanklich verpasste sich Harleen selber eine Ohrfeige. Diese Gedanken waren nicht in Ordnung. Absolut nicht! Sie war seine behandelnde Ärztin, er ihr Patient. Mehr nicht! Punkt!

Doch wie er sprach, sie dabei ansah und sanft, aber bestimmt seine Hand über ihren Schenkel gleiten ließ, erzeugte einen wolligen Schauer, der ihr über den Rücke kroch. So sehr sie auch in ihren Prinzipien festhielt, sie kam nicht umhin, mehr als nur rein berufliches Interesse für den Joker zu entwickeln.

Sofort ließ er sie wieder los und brachte Distanz zwischen ihnen, schritt langsam immer weiter nach hinten, während er fortführte. "Gotham ist ein Drecksloch. Korrupt und widerwärtig. Wussten Sie, dass Gothams oberster Richter ...", sagte er, während er ein Bild an der Wand gerade rückte. "... von der Mafia bezahlt wird? Nein? Nicht wahr? Kein Wunder. Das weiß auch Niemand. Ich allerdings hatte eine Zeitlang dort mit agiert und ... nun ja ... ich habe so einiges herausgefunden ..." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr und setzte er sich auf die Couch. "Diese Stadt ist verkommen und würde sogar ihre eigene Oma verkaufen, wenn sie eine hätte. Wie Sie sehen ... Ich bin kein ... Irrer. Ich zeige der Stadt schlichtweg, wie sie wirklich ist."

Als der Joker abrupt losließ, hätte Harleen beinahe frustriert geseufzt. Seine Berührungen waren erstaunlich sanft und wider Erwarten empfand sie seine warmen Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut als sehr angenehm. Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass ein Mann sie auf diese Art berührt hatte.

Sie hörte ihm sehr genau zu, während er über Gotham, die vorherrschende Korruption und die mangelnde Kompetenz des GCPD sprach und musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht bestätigend zu nicken. Es machte Sinn, was er sagte. Er erkannte die Zusammenhänge im tiefen Sumpf, der Gotham darstellte. Der Joker war auf keinen Fall dumm, doch Selbstjustiz, wie er sie verübte, war auch nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf fragte, ob er wirklich nach Arkham gehörte.

Nachdem der Joker seinen kleinen Vortrag beendet hatte und sie beinahe erwartungsvoll ansah, konnte Harleen nicht mehr widerstehen und nickte bestätigend. "Sie haben nicht unrecht damit, was Sie sagen, aber sehen Sie das nicht Alles etwas zu negativ? Die Polizei tut ihr Möglichstes, um der vorherrschenden Situation auf den Straßen entgegen zu wirken. Sie mögen vielleicht das Richtige im Sinn gehabt haben, aber Sie haben es übertrieben. Sie haben die ganze Bevölkerung von Gotham in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und damit eher das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was Sie damit bezweckt haben."

Kurz überrascht über ihre Äußerung erhob der Joker seine Augenbrauen, schmunzelte doch direkt schon im nächsten Moment. Er neigte seinen Kopf etwas nach unten, als sei er ihm zu schwer und sah sie mit seinen, mit Augenringen versehenen, Augen an. "Wie diplomatisch von Ihnen", erwiderte er und ließ sie dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, preschte Joker wieder nach vorne und kniete sich wieder vor sie. Sie wirkte so grotesk, als wollte er ihr einen Antrag machen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Oberkörper gegen ihre Beine und hielt sie mit seinen Händen fest, als würde es ihm um etwas wahrlich Wichtiges gehen, was er niemals loslassen wollte.

"Wo ist denn nur Ihre Leidenschaft?", fragte er und war richtig zittrig dabei. "Ich kann Sie sehen. In Ihren Augen", sagte er und deutete mit einem Finger auf ihr Gesicht. "Ihre Augen verraten mir, dass Sie in Wirklichkeit nicht so diplomatisch denken, wie sie es hier gerade tun, nicht wahr?"

Langsam richtete er sich auf und stützte sich dabei mit seinen Händen an ihrer Stuhllehne ab. "Auch Sie sind enttäuscht von der Polizei. Und Sie fühlen sich unsicher." Auf ihrer Kopfhöhe angekommen sah er ihr in ihre blauen Augen und machte ihr allein mit seinen Augen klar, wie ernst seine Worte ihm waren. "Ich allerdings ...", hauchte er ihr entgegen, "... kann Ihnen Schutz bieten." Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. "Ich auf ihrer Seite ... und Niemand, wirklich Niemand ..." Wider lies er seine Hand über ihr Bein gleiten. "... könnte Ihnen jemals wieder auch nur ein einziges Haar krümmen ..."


	6. Die Rose des Clowns

In diesem Kapitel stellen wir euch einen neuen Charakter vor. Dieser OC ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen und ein kleines, arrogantes Arschloch. Wer "Nurse Jackie" kennt, weiß, was ich meine. ;) Und wenn nicht, dann seht euch die Serie unbedingt an. Sie ist einfach granios!

Jacob Warren = Peter Facinelli

* * *

Harleen ließ sich auf die Couch in ihrem Appartement fallen und griff nach der Fernbedienung des Fernsehers, nur um reichlich gelangweilt nur die Kanäle zu zappen. Es war erst mittags und es liefen nichts weiter als sinnlose Talkshows. Sie blieb auf einem Sender hängen, wo gerade 'The Steve Wilkos Show' lief. Es ging natürlich um den üblichen Mist, um den es nun mal in einer Talkshow ging: die Schwester einer verheirateten Frau hatte mit dem Mann der Anderen geschlafen. Langweilig ...

Seufzend warf Harleen die Fernbedienung zur Seite und fragte sich, was sie an diesem Tag eigentlich anstellen sollte. Es war ihr erster freier Tag, seit der Joker in Arkham war. Dr. Jeremiah Arkham hatte sie am vergangenen Abend förmlich rausgeschmissen und ihr gesagt, dass sie sich erst am Dienstag wieder blicken lassen sollte. Und heute war erst Freitag! Vier freie Tage am Stück – und sie wusste nichts mit dieser freien Zeit anzufangen.

Es gab viele Dinge, die sie zu tun hatte: gründlich das gesamte Appartement putzen; die gähnende Leere im Kühlschrank auffüllen; die neue Yoga-DVD ausprobieren; Wäsche waschen; den riesigen Stapel Wäsche bügeln; die Psychologie-Fachzeitschriften lesen, die sich in den letzten Wochen angesammelt hatte; den Brief ihrer Schwester lesen und beantworten; ihre Mutter anrufen; einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang im Park machen; in die Stadt gehen, um ein paar neue Klamotten zu kaufen.

Das waren alles Dinge, die Harleen schon seit Langem vor sich her schob, weil sie bisher nie die notwendige Zeit dafür hatte. Doch nun, wo sie die Zeit hatte, wollte sie am liebsten sofort in ihr Auto springen und ins Arkham Asylum fahren. Es fühlte sich für sie seltsam an, auf ihrer Couch herumzusitzen und Däumchen zu drehen, wo sie doch noch so viel zu tun hatte. Der Joker therapierte sich schließlich nicht alleine!

Was er jetzt wohl gerade machte? Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr verriet ihr, dass es kurz nach zwölf Uhr war. Mittagszeit in Arkham. Vermutlich saß der Joker gerade beim Mittagessen im Speisesaal allein an einem Tisch – so wie es ihm am liebsten war. Danach würde es sich für ein entspanntes Mittagsschläfchen in seine Zelle zurück ziehen, ehe er auf dem Innenhof den warmen Herbst genoss. Nun ja, genießen war vielleicht das falsche Wort, denn er fühlte sich anscheinend überhaupt nicht wohl in Arkham.

Ganz unrecht hatte Harleen mit ihrer Vermutung wohl nicht. Sein Essen nahm er allein an einem Tisch ein. Sein Mittagsschläfchen in seiner Zelle und ebenso ... 'genoss' er den warmen Herbsttag - auch wenn ein laues kaltes Lüftchen wehte.

Nur mit einem einzigen Unterschied. Der Joker hatte sich über die gesamte Zeit einen guten Plan zu Recht gelegt. Es gab so ... so unglaublich viele Lücken in dieser Anstalt, dass ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Harleen eigentlich gar nicht bräuchte. Doch da gab es etwas, dass ihm mehr als nur bewusst war. Würde er hier raus kommen, wäre er wohl schneller wieder drin als er 'Hände hoch!' sagen konnte.

Was für eine abgedroschene Drohung. Ihm wäre ja BÄNG lieber - oder so etwas in der Art ...

Nein, nein ... Der Grünhaarige ... – ach, momentan eher braunhaarig. - Wo zur Hölle sollte er hier ein gutes Grün für die Haare her bekommen? Es wusch sich einfach zu schnell aus und das, obwohl er nun nicht so oft zum Duschen kam. Immer mehr verschwand er, wurde ... wieder zu diesem ätzenden Etwas, dass er VOR dem Joker war. Wie sehr ihn das doch wütend machte.

Doch immer mit der Ruhe. Worauf der Joker mit seinem Gedankensprung eigentlich hinaus wollte war, dass er natürlich zu schlau war, um hier einfach rauszuspazieren. Lieber er traf gewisse Vorkehrungen und dazu gehörte auch die gute Dr. Quinzel. Eine nette kleine Nachricht an ihrer Tür, präpariert an einer Rose, sollte ihr Übriges tun.

"Kommen sie doch vorbei, mich besuchen. – J."

* * *

Es war bereits später Nachmittag, als Harleen die Stufen des dritten Stockes erklomm, wo ihr Appartement lag. In den Händen hatte sie jeweils zwei Shoppingtüten, die gut gefüllt mit ihrer Ausbeute aus der Stadt waren. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ertrug sie die Talkshows nicht mehr und entschloss sich kurzfristig, doch noch shoppen zu gehen. Und sie war selber erstaunt darüber, dass sie fast den ganzen Nachmittag durch viele Geschäfte gebummelt war und einen Teil ihres nicht gerade üppigen Gehalts in neue Kleidung investiert hatte.

Ein wenig aus der Puste erreichte sie den Treppenabsatz, atmete kurz durch – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hing da tatsächlich eine Rose an ihrem Türknauf? Und war an der Rose wirklich ein kleines Kärtchen gebunden?

Irritiert stellte sie die Einkauftüten neben der Tür ab und band die rote Rose, die mit einem seidenen Geschenkband am Türknauf befestigt war, ab. Die Blüte strömte einen betörenden Duft aus und Harleen schnupperte vorsichtig daran. Hatte sie neuerdings einen heimlichen Verehrer? Vielleicht ihr Kollege Dr. Jacob Warren, mit dem sie gerne zusammen in der Kantine zu Mittag aß und plauderte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Seit dem Studium hatte sie privat keine männliche Gesellschaft mehr und ein wenig fehlte es ihr, mit einem Verehrer auszugehen und ganz ungezwungen unanständige Dinge zu tun, bei der ihre Mutter hochrot anlaufen würde.

Harleen klappte das Kärtchen auf und mit einem Schlag wich jegliche Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht und das Lächeln verschwand zugunsten einer geschockten Mine. Abrupt lies sie die Rose fallen und starrte sie wie benommen an, als sie auf dem Boden lag. Die Rose kam allem Anschein nach vom Joker. Doch warum? Und vor allem: Wie? War er etwa aus Arkham ausgebrochen und versteckte sich irgendwo hier im Haus?

Nachdem sie den ersten Schreck verdaut hatte, sah sie sich hektisch um, als ob sie vermutete, dass jeden Moment ein Triebtäter auftauchte und sie überfiel. Das Treppenhaus war absolut still und sie konnte nur ihren eigenen hektischen Atem hören. Eilig packte sie ihre Einkaufstüten und die Rose, schloss ihre Wohnungstür auf und flüchtete sich in die Sicherheit ihres Appartements.

Nachdenklich saß der Clown im Aufenthaltsraum des Hochsicherheitstraktes im Arkham Asylum auf der Couch und starrte den Fernseher an, der hoch oben an der Decke befestigt war. Hatte er es etwa nicht richtig angestellt? Nun ja, es war nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass der Joker ein wenig ... eingerostet war, was den Umgang mit Frauen anging, aber eigentlich hielt er sich noch immer für den tollen Hecht von früher. Wenn er das denn jemals gewesen war. War er das? Doch das war er - war er sich fast sicher!

Egal - schien jedenfalls etwas schief gelaufen zu sein. Gegen Mittag hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass Harleen seine kleine Botschaft erhielt und jetzt war es bereits früher Abend. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie umgehend zu ihm kam, sobald sie seine Nachricht erhielt. Er hatte sie doch so herzlich eingeladen. Vielleicht war sie ja doch nicht so leicht um den Finger zu wickeln, wie er es zunächst annahm? Na fein. Damit hatte er kein Problem. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es würde nur lustiger werden. Zu sehen, wie ihr Herz brach, während er eine Waffe zwischen ihre Augen richtete, wäre ein nahezu herzhaftes Bankett für ihn. Es wäre dennoch einfacher, wenn er wüsste, was sie davon hielt.

"Die falschen Blumen vielleicht ...?", nuschelte der Joker in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Das war es! Das muss es gewesen sein! "Ach, man kann bei diesen Östrogen-Fässern ständig was falsch machen ..." Er griff zur Fernbedienung und zappte grummelnd durch das öde Abendprogramm.

Unruhig tigerte Harleen in ihrem Appartement herum. Ihr Blick wanderte ständig zwischen dem Telefon und der Rose, die sie trotz allem in eine Vase getan hatte, hin und her. Sollte sie wirklich in Arkham anrufen und fragen, ob der Joker ausgebrochen war? Aber wenn dann Derjenige am anderen Ende der Leitung fragte, woher sie das wusste, müsste sie ja sagen, dass er bei ihr aufgetaucht war und ihre eine Rose geschenkt hatte. Dann käme sie vielleicht sogar in Polizeischutz und den ganzen Mist.

Kurz lachte sie hysterisch auf. Warum sollte der Joker auch hinter ihr her sein? Das war doch absolut an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Was sollte der verrückte Clown auch für Interesse an einer einfachen Psychologin haben sollen? Sie verkörperte doch genau das, was er momentan am Wenigsten um sich haben wollte: Jemand, der ihn analysieren wollte.

Kurz überlegte Harleen, ob sie ganz ungezwungen mal Dr. Warren anrufen sollte. Sie wusste vom Dienstplan, dass er heute die Nachtschicht hatte und somit um diese Uhrzeit vermutlich schon in Arkham in seinem Büro saß. Er war sehr pflichtbewusst und kam meistens schon eine Stunde, bevor sein Dienst eigentlich anfing, um sich auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

Zögerlich griff sie dann doch zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Anschlusses in Jacobs Büro. Und nach dem zweiten Klingeln ging er auch ran.

"Warren", erklang seine Stimme aus dem Telefon.

"Hey, hier ist Harleen ..."

"Oh hey. Jetzt sag nicht, dass du schon Sehnsucht nach Arkham hast?", fragte Warren amüsiert.

"Ähm ... Na ja ...", stammelte Harleen. "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Alles okay bei euch ist."

"Klar, was sollte auch nicht in Ordnung sein? Denkst du, einer der Verrückten wäre ausgebrochen?"

Harleen stimmte wenig erheitert in Warrens Lachen ein.

* * *

Ein wenig später, kurz nach Zelleneinschluss, klopfte es knapp an der Tür des Jokers, ehe ein Schlüssel knarrend im Schloss gedreht wurde und ein ihm unbekannter Arzt mit kurzen strubbligen Haaren und einem blütenweißen Kittel eintrat.

Ganz wohl war Jacob Warren dabei nicht, aber nachdem Harleen am Telefon darum gebeten hatte, dass er ein Auge auf ihren Patienten hatte, hatte er letztendlich eingewilligt. Er mochte die blonde junge Frau und es konnte sicher nicht schaden, sich ein bisschen bei ihr beliebt zu machen. Vielleicht sprang irgendwann sogar ein Date dabei heraus.

"Guten Abend, Mister Joker. Ich bin Dr. Warren und wollte bei Ihnen mal nach dem Rechten schauen."

Nichts Übles ahnend, saß der Joker auf seinem kleinem und bescheidendem Bettchen und sortierte Karten. Es sah wirr aus, für den Joker war es jedoch ein eindeutiges Muster. Plötzlich knarrte es an der Tür und der Clown sah auf. Etwa Harleen?

Nein. Ein Mann. Ein enttäuschendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, wich jedoch äußerst schnell auflodernden Wut und Ekel gegenüber diesem Kittelträger. Sein Plan hätte gut funktionieren können, doch hatte sie nun den Patienten gewechselt? Ohne, dass es der Joker selbst bemerkte, hatte er sich an die blonde Ärztin gewöhnt. Sie lag in seinem Interesse - dieser Arzt hier jedoch tat das nicht mal Ansatzweise. Was sollte er mit diesem Fleischsack anfangen? Der war zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

Es wirkte fast schon wie eine Provokation auf ihn. War das Harleens Wille? Wollte sie ihn provozieren? Wie konnte es dieses dumme Weib wagen! Dachte sie, dieser gestriegelte Lackaffe würde etwas an der Situation ändern?

Doch bevor der Joker ihm an die Gurgel springen konnte, erklang bereits die Stimme des Doktors und er stellte sich vor. Tief in ihm quoll abgrundtiefer Hass hervor, ähnlich wie es das immer bei diesem Bruce Wayne tat.

Er wusste ganz genau, was für eine Art Arzt der Mann war. Seriös. Gut aussehend. Von sich eingebildet. Nicht zu beeinflussen. Nun ja, schwerer zumindest als andere. Er war einer dieser Männer, die der Joker am allermeisten hasste. Diese Wichtigtuer, die mit ihrer strahlend weißen Weste herum liefen und so taten, als seien sie der Messias persönlich! Dabei wusste der Joker viel zu gut, dass unter diesem Kittel der reinste Dreck herrschte. Alles war verkommen und vermodert! Doch sie taten so überheblich, als wüssten sie Nichts davon.

Sichtlich angewidert würdigte er den Arzt keines Blickes, ließ seinen Kopf wieder sinken und war Äußerlich die Ruhe selbst. "Hat das Blondschöpfchen geschmissen?", fragte er mit einem bemüht normalen Tonfall, doch er konnte den enttäuschten Unterton nicht ganz vermeiden.

Ein wenig irritiert blinzelte Warren ein paar Mal, ehe er anfing, leicht überheblich zu grinsen. "Ach, Sie meinen Dr. Quinzel? Nein, nein, in ein paar Tagen haben Sie sie wieder. Sie hat nur ein paar Tage frei. Ich bin quasi die Vertretung. Und so ganz unter uns ..." Er senkte die Stimme ein wenig. "Ich habe wesentlich mehr Berufserfahrung als Harleen ... ich meine Dr. Quinzel." Warren ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber der Pritsche fallen und grinste den Joker an – als fühlte er sich wie der beste Arzt der Welt. "Dann erzählen Sie doch mal. Wie war Ihr Tag so?"

Joker gab keinerlei verbale Reaktion von sich. Er betrachtete lediglich seine Karten ganz genau, bevor er sie platzierte. Da er nicht mit dem Arzt reden wollte, erzählte er ihm einfach das, was er hören wollte.

"Stand auf, Decke angestarrt, schlief, verfluchte Batman, aß zu Mittag, sah diesem komischen Knilch beim Kreuzworträtsel zu." Der Joker wandte sich zu Warren, lehnte sich seitlich nach vorne und tippte sich an die Schläfe. "So ganz unter uns ...", imitierte er der Arzt. "... der scheint wesentlich verrückter zu sein, als ich es bin." Er schenkte ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln und lehnte sich wieder zurück, bevor er fort fuhr. "Sah etwas Fern, schummelte beim Karten spielen, na ja ... und nun sitze ich hier und so ein Affe mit weißem Pelz sitzt hier und stellt mir abgedroschene Fragen. Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu bieten als diese albernen Unterhaltungen?"

Warren nickte bei der Aufzählung. "Kein sehr anspruchsvoller Tag, was?" Dann fing er wieder an zu grinsen. "Ja, ich weiß, wen Sie meinen. Ist mein Patient. Sehr intelligent, aber total verschroben. Braucht Sie aber nicht zu interessieren. Wenn ich für die Veröffentlichung der Fallstudie keine Auszeichnung bekomme, fress' ich 'nen Besen." Mit einem Zwinkern stand Warren auf und ging zu Tür. Den Schlusskommentar des Jokers überhörte er einfach und ließ sich davon schon gar nicht die gute Laune vermiesen. "Tja, dann will ich Sie mal nicht weiter stören. Sie sehen ja schwer beschäftigt aus. Man sieht sich." Er klopfte an die Tür, die sich kurz darauf öffnete und er verließ mit hoch erhobenem Kopf die Zelle.

Herablassender Schnösel. Genau wie es der Joker gewusst hatte, war er mehr als nur überzeugt von sich und stufte Harleen herunter. Das kümmerte ihn zwar nicht groß, doch es nervte ihn maßlos. Langsam stand er wieder auf, ging bis zu seiner Zellentür und starrte durch die kleine Öffnung dem ausgeblasenen Affen von Arzt hinterher. "Vielleicht nicht so viel Praxis, mein Guter, aber definitiv mehr im Gehirn."


	7. Der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaf

_Und wieder gibt es einen neuen Charakter in dieser Geschichte, der in den vorherigen Kapiteln bereits zwei Mal erwähnt wurde. Es ist ... *Trommelwirbel* ... Edward Nigma alias der Riddler._  
_Ich kann momentan keine Batman-FF schreiben, ohne dass er einen Auftritt hat. Ich bin ein ganz schlimmes Fangirl. Und genau deswegen bekommt – mal wieder – mein Lieblings-Schauspieler die Rolle. :D_

_Edward Nigma = Jude Law_

* * *

Über Nacht hatte es angefangen zu regnen und so war die Stimmung im Speisesaal am nächsten Morgen ziemlich gedrückt.

Edward hatte erst die zweite Nacht in Arkham verbracht und es reichte ihm bereits. Aber er hatte bereits einen Plan, um möglichst schnell aus der Klappsmühle wieder rauszukommen. Seinem Therapeuten, den er gestern bereits kennen gelernt hatte - ein arroganter Schnösel namens Warren - würde er einfach genau das erzählen, was er hören wollte. Und so wie er den Arzt - wie so Jemand überhaupt einen Doktortitel hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel - einschätzte, würde es ein Kinderspiel werden.

Gestern noch hatte Edward das Privileg, allein auf seiner Zelle essen zu dürfen. Heute allerdings hatte ihm das Wachpersonal recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, das er gefälligst in den Speiseraum gehen sollte. Na ja ... Zumindest eine Tasse Kaffee würde er doch schon überleben.

Der Speiseraum war gut gefüllt, als Edward seinen Blick über die Tische gleiten ließ. Die vorherrschende Farbe war ein ganz fürchterliches Orange. Wer auch immer die Idee hatte, ausgerechnet diese Overalls als Kleidung für die Gefangenen auszusuchen, sollte öffentlich gesteinigt werden. An strategischen ausgesuchten Punkten standen überall im Raum mit Schlagstöcken und Tasern bewaffnete Wärter herum und beobachten mit strengen Mienen Alles und Jeden.

Ganz hinten in einer Ecke, saß nur eine Person. Das würde sein Ziel werden. Mit einer Tasse schwarzem Kaffee in der Hand, steuerte er zielsicher auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich einfach ungefragt dem Mann gegenüber, der mit hängenden Schultern in eine Tasse starrte und ziemlich abwesend wirkte.

Gespräche zum frühen Morgen waren ihm sowieso ein Graus. Er war schon immer ein richtiger Morgenmuffel gewesen. Und solange der Typ, der ziemlich groteske Narben im Gesicht hatte, die Klappe hielt, war alles in Ordnung.

Musste das jetzt so weitergehen bis das Goldlöckchen wieder kam? Hoffentlich nicht, denn diesen Einfaltspinsel von Arzt konnte man ja kaum ertragen.

Vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, setzte sich dieser verschrobene, braunhaarige Typ dem Joker gegenüber. Mit abwertenden Blicken musterte er ihn und blickte sich dann um. "Steht hier n' Schild 'mein linker Platz ist frei'?", gab er dem Typen zu verstehen, dass er störte.

Mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck hob Edward eine Augenbraue und musterte den komischen Typen, der ihm gegenüber saß. Irgendwoher kannte er ihn. Da es ihm aber nicht sofort einfiel, wer er war, war er sicherlich nicht besonders wichtig und bekannt.

"Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und spar' dir deine Sprüche. Sie locken keinen Hund hinter'm Ofen vor. Wenn dir irgendwann mal was Besseres einfällt, kannst du ja wieder den Mund aufmachen."

Seelenruhig schob sich Edward seine Brille mit den violett getönten Gläsern ein Stück nach oben und nippte an seiner Tasse, verzog aber gleich das Gesicht. "Halten die das hier wirklich für Kaffee?", murmelte er leise in seiner Tasse, die er mit einem skeptischen Blick begutachtete.

Als hätte sich der Joker gerade verhört, starrte er diesen äußerst unhöflichen jungen Mann an. Dem waren wohl keine Manieren beigebracht worden.

"Stehst du auf Zaubertricks?", fragte er, als würde er den eben an ihn gerichteten Spruch nicht persönlich nehmen. "Schau mal auf meine rechte Hand." Er stand langsam auf, näherte sich dem ihm Unbekannten und wedelte magisch mit seiner Hand. Er schaffte es auch, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenüber damit auf sich zu ziehen – die allerdings nur aus einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem sehr skeptischen Blick bestand.

"Ich besitze die besondere Gabe ... die Farbe von Dingen ändern zu können ..." Der Joker schien selbst vollkommen hypnotisiert von seiner Hand zu sein. Er starrte wie gefesselt auf sie, übte mit seiner Mimik einen Höhepunkt aus, bis –

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er sich den Hinterkopf des Mannes von ihm und ließ den Kopf brutal mit der Tischplatte kollidieren. Sofort spritzte Blut aus der deutlich sichtbar gebrochenen Nase und vermischte sich mit dem herunter tropfenden Kaffee. Bei dem Aufprall war die Tasse umgekippt.

"Verfluchte Scheiße!", brüllte Edward, als sein Gesicht schmerzhaften Kontakt mit der Tischplatte hatte. Sein Kopf ruckte sofort wieder hoch und seine Hände zuckten zu seiner gebrochenen Nase, aus der fontänenartig Blut sprudelte und auf den Tisch tropfte. Seine Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht und lag in einer Kaffeepfütze unter dem Tisch. Eines der Gläser war gebrochen.

"Dauert vielleicht 'n paar Tage, bis die Färbung eintritt, aber dann solltest du regelrecht geschwollen vor Begeisterung sein", sagte der Clown flapsig mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen im Gesicht, bevor er sich runter beugte und eine Hand auf Edwards Rücken platzierte. "Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wie der Kaffee sonst wo schmeckt, aber ich bin im Übrigen der Joker." Immer noch grinsend reichte er eine Hand hin und erwartete, dass diese freundliche Geste auch angenommen wurde.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt Edward sich die Nase, als er eine Hand auf dem Rücken spürte. Er sah den Mann mit den Narben im Gesicht aus den Augenwinkeln an und hatte Mord im Blick.

Dieser Typ sollte der Joker sein, der noch vor Kurzem die halbe Stadt in die Luft jagen wollte? Ohne seine Schminke sah er reichlich seltsam aus.

"Gibt es hier Probleme?", fragte plötzlich einer der Wärter, der unvermittelt im Blickfeld der beiden Männer auftauchte.

"Oh, nein, guter Mann. Brillenschlange und ich stellen uns nur gerade vor", erwiderte der Joker mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Gibt es Probleme, Mr. Nigma?", richtete der Wärter das Wort an Edward.

Der Angesprochene richtete sich langsam auf und schlug dabei die Hand des Jokers weg. "Verdammter Freak ...", murmelte er in die Richtung seines Angreifers in einer Lautstärke, so dass der Joker es auch wirklich mitbekam.

Dann wandte sich Edward an den Wärter. "Ob es hier Probleme gibt? Haben Sie etwa keine Augen im Kopf? Oder sind Sie blind? Dieser Freak hat mir die Nase gebrochen!", rief er wütend und deutete dabei anklagend auf den Joker. "Ich will sofort in die Krankenstation und mit meinen Anwalt sprechen!"

Neugierig beobachtete der Joker, was Nigma zu dem Wärter sagte. Interessant. Eine kleine Petze also. Er wusste anscheinend nicht, wann er die Klappe zu halten hatte, um keinen Ärger zu bekommen. Der Joker machte sich diesbezüglich eine geistige Notiz. Ebenso notiert war sein Name. Nigma also. Hatte er nicht irgendwo letztens diesen Namen gesehen? Musste in der Zeitung gewesen sein, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

Der Wärter winkte ein paar seiner Kollegen herbei und sah mit strengem Blick zum Joker herüber. Unschuldig wie er war, hob er seine Hände und warf die im Raum stehenden Vorwürfe gegen ihn gestisch von sich. Um sich noch etwas einzuschleimen, grinste er und winkte den herbei eilenden Wärtern zu. Augen rollend umstellten sie Edward und geleiteten ihn hinaus.

War doch ganz amüsant. Der Joker setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse und sah sich sicherlich erheitert im Speisesaal um. Die übrigen Wachen beäugten ihn mit misstrauischen Blicken. Auch wenn der Joker diese Brillenschlange in keinster Weise wirklich für voll nahm, könnte er ihm sicher noch interessante Tage bescheren.

* * *

Später, als die anderen Inhaftierten auf den Innenhof durften, saß der Joker alleine in seiner Zelle. Er hatte nach dem Angriff auf Edward Nigma Arrest bekommen und durfte den ganzen restlichen Tag seine Zelle nicht verlassen. Sowohl der Innenhof, als auch der Speisesaal und der Gemeinschaftsraum waren erst einmal tabu für ihn.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Dr. Warren betrat mit einem Grinsen die Zelle.

Gelangweilt saß der Joker auf seinem harten Stuhl, vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, ein wenig mit dem Kopf zu wackeln, da er sich an eine interessante Melodie erinnerte, als schon wieder dieser nervige Typ in seine Zelle kam und ihn nerven wollte. Dieses Mal war er aber deutlich gelassener als das letzte Mal und wartete darauf, was der Arzt zu sagen hatte. Von diesem Fachidioten ließ er sich doch jetzt nicht den Spaß verderben.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Warren und setzte sich an den Tisch, der gegenüber der Pritsche stand. "Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, warum Sie Arrest haben, nicht wahr?", fragte er und klappte eine Akte auf. "Sie haben heute Morgen im Speisesaal ganz schön für Aufsehen gesorgt. Es war nicht sehr nett, einem anderen Patienten einfach so die Nase zu brechen."

Sein Gesicht fragend und schuldbewusst verziehend, entgegnete er dem Arzt: "War ich böse, weil ich den Zellenwärter zerteilt und während meiner Arbeitsschicht in der Küche unter's Essen gemischt habe?" Der Joker sprach mit der Stimme eines kleinen Kindes und hatte eine unschuldige Miene aufgelegt.

Warrens Reaktion bestand nur in einem düsteren "Sehr witzig".

Ja. Fand er auch, als die ihn alle verspeist haben. Der Joker seufzte leise, presste die Lippen zusammen und sah den Arzt gelangweilt an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ich hab irgendwie etwas gegen Brillenträger."

Mit einem tadelnden Blick bedachte Warren den Joker einige Sekunden lang, ehe er einen Stift zückte und einige Sätze in die Akte schrieb. "Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir ein solches Verhalten, wie Sie es gezeigt haben, hier nicht tolerieren werden. Deswegen werden Sie nicht nur heute, sondern auch in den nächsten Tagen bis auf Weiteres im Arrest bleiben."

Warren zog ein leeres Blatt aus der Akte und schob sie seinem Gegenüber hin. Daneben legte er einen Stift. "Sie werden bis heute Abend eine Stellungnahme zu dem Vorfall im Speisesaal schreiben. Falls Sie nicht schreiben können, werden wir das Ganze in einer Sitzung mit Bandaufzeichnung machen. Allerdings wäre es für Sie einfacher, wenn Sie einfach kooperieren würden."

Warren faltete die Hände vor sich, so dass sich die Fingerspitzen berührten. "Desweiteren werde ich selbstverständlich Ihre Therapeutin darüber in Kenntnis setzen."

"Schhh ...", entgegnete der Joker mit einem gequälten Unterton in der Stimme. "Bitte sagen Sie es nicht meiner Mama weiter ..." Wie lächerlich das doch war. Er sollte was? Eine Stellungnahme schreiben? Na fein. "Zunächst bräuchte ich allerdings den Namen des guten Mannes oder soll ich mich bei jemand Fremdes entschuldigen?"

"Die Stellungnahme kommt nur in Ihre Akte. Wenn Sie sich bei Edward Nigma entschuldigen wollen, dann können Sie das in ein paar Tagen persönlich tun", erwiderte Warren im besten Psychiater-Tonfall.

Sichtlich genervt griff der Clown zu dem von ihm liegenden Stift und schrieb fröhlich drauf los. "Fragt das Kind: Mami, Mami, darf ich noch etwas mit Opa schaukeln? - Sagt die Mutter: Nein, der bleibt so hängen bis die Polizei kommt." Punkt und fertig. Er schob das Blatt zu Warren über den Tisch.

Warren seufzte und starrte das Blatt an, was ihm der Joker zu schob. Irritiert las er sich durch, was da in krakeliger Handschrift geschrieben stand und schenkte dem Joker anschließend einen Blick, der deutlich machte, dass der Arzt ihn für vollkommen bekloppt hielt.

"Anscheinend hat das Alles momentan keinen Sinn mit Ihnen, Mister Joker. Ich werde an dieser Stelle dieses Gespräch beenden." Warren steckte das Blatt in die Akte, klappte sie zu, steckte den Stift ein und griff sich die Mappe. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, aber bevor er klopfte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah den Joker ernst an. "Meine Kollegen und ich sind nicht zu Ihrer Belustigung da. Das gilt genauso für die anderen Patienten. Und wenn Sie nicht endlich anfangen, mit uns zu kooperieren, wird Ihr Aufenthalt hier sehr unangenehm für Sie werden."

"Freu' mich schon drauf, aber seien Sie nicht so hart zu mir, Sweetheart", rief der Joker ihm amüsiert hinterher. Hätte der Tag noch besser laufen können? Nun ja, wäre es Harleen gewesen vielleicht, aber so hat es auch seinen Zweck erfüllt.

Apropos ... Er erwischte sich selbst bei der Frage, was sie wohl gerade machte?

Eigentlich wollte Warren den letzten Kommentar ignorieren, doch bevor die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, musste er klarstellen, dass er hier das Sagen hatte und nicht der verrückte Clown. "Wenn Sie es drauf anlegen, kann ich Ihnen die Hölle heiß machen. Legen Sie sich lieber nicht mit mir an. Ich sitze am längeren Hebel, vergessen Sie das nicht." Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und wurde von einem Wärter verschlossen.


End file.
